Come Back to Me
by grace2020
Summary: Dawson is helping Casey through a rough time in his life, by being the friend that he needs, but as they grow closer they realize their friendship could be something more. Before the two can fully understand what is going on, someone from Dawson's past comes back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all! This story has been swirling in mind for a while now, so I thought I would just give it a shot. I kind of wanted to give some background, the story does include the Hallie and Casey's breakup and Casey's mom being paroled. However, the Christmas party never happened, either did Mills and Dawson. Well, I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter One: Finding Our Footing

"Stop gawking and just get it over with" Leslie Shay tells Gabriela Dawson as they both stock up the ambulance for the next call.

"What are you talking about?" Dawson turns around with an innocent look on her face trying to not react.

"Walk over to Casey and tell him how you feel or walk over to Casey and jump his bones. Either way do something!"

Dawson would try to deny her interest in Matthew Casey, but Shay knows her too well. "He just broke up with Hallie" Gabby says as she finishes wiping down the bench seat.

"Yeah like a month ago, mourning time has passed. He is fair game" Shay states as she places the bandages in the drawer.

"Then have at him" Gabby steps down from the ambulance.

"Not my type" both girls smile as Shay steps down and shuts the back door.

"Seriously, haven't you guys been spending a lot of time together" Shay asks stopping both of them in their tracks.

"Just as friends, Matt has been going through a lot of thing recently. The whole break up with Hallie and now his mother being released from prison. It just as been a lot for him to deal with".

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you guys have this whole sexual tension thing going on"

"First of all, I have no idea what you are talking about and second of all we are just friends"

"um okay"

Gabby has always considered Matt a good friend, but over the years her feeling for him grew in a way she never thought possible. Her respect and admiration grew into something much deeper and it even border on the idea of love, but Gabby knew it was crazy to think of him that way. He was Hallie. He was going to marry her and Gabby would never get in the way of that. But now things are a different, he is no longer with Hallie. So, what was she afraid of?

Shay and Dawson walked into the kitchen to find squad at their normal table playing cards and truck surrounding the t.v. watching the Chicago Black Hawks.

"So how was the run?" Otis called out when he saw Shay and Dawson.

"Easy" Shay stated as she took a seat next to Cruz, who had Pouch sitting in his lap.

Gabby walked over to the fridge to grab some lunch meat. When she shut the door, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around to find two beautiful blue eyes staring right into hers. She smiled at Casey and held up the turkey she had just pulled from the fridge. He smiled and stood up from the chair, making his way towards her.

"Now you know I can never turn down your famous sandwiches" he stated as he reached the counter.

"Yeah, yeah that's what all the guys say" Gabby joked as she turned around to grab the loaf of bread sitting on the back counter.

"What can I say, we all think a like"

Gabby turned around with four pieces of bread in her hand, "mustard or mayo?"

"Mustard please" Matt answered back.

Matt watched as Gabby opened the fridge to find the mustard. He couldn't help but just stare at her, every since him and Hallie broke up, he starting noticing little things about Gabby. Like the way she bites her lip when she is nervous or when she hums when she things no one can hear her. There are just these little things about her that stay with him and he can't help but smile when thinks about them.

"What's so funny?" Gabby asks as she looks at Casey.

"What?"

"You have a smile on your face like something is funny" Gabby replies as she places the turkey on the bread.

"Oh... I was just thinking about something" Matt had to think quickly, there is no way he was going to tell Gabby what was really on his mind.

"Okay, all done" Gabby hands Matt his plate.

"Thanks" he says as he takes the plate.

They begin to walk over to the empty end of the long table. "So how are things going on at home?" Gabby asks as they take their seats.

"I think it is going as good as it can. It's just weird feeling like I need to parent my parent"

Gabby nods her head, "Well if you ever need a break from it all, let me know". Before Gabby could even realize what she said, the words came out of her mouth. She could feel panic spring through her whole body. What if Matt thinks that I'm hitting on him, she thought as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah thanks Dawson, I'm taking you up on your offer"

"Okay" she replied feeling her tension lessen

They both went back to eating their sandwiches, either one of them sure of what this means or how the other feels.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful support and reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes this story.

Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" he asked the woman coming home at seven o'clock in the morning.

"I was out with a friend and we lost track of time" Matt's mother explained.

"You're out on Parole, you can't afford to lose track of time!" Matt shouted, he was trying not to lose his temper but it was a losing battle. He knew that this was going to end badly.

"You don't think I know that! I'm not a child!" She shouted back.

"I know that you're not a child! I also know that nobody speaks to me like that, especially in my own house" his anger instantly boiled over. He took in a deep breath, trying to recollect himself. "I need to leave for work now, we will talk tomorrow when I get home" he didn't even wait for her reply; he grabbed his duffle bag and keys, and then walked out the front door. He wasn't sure how much more he could take with his mother.

As Gabby rounded the Corner of the firehouse from her morning run, she saw Peter Mills walking up the driveway.

"Hey" she called out, as she took her ear buds out of her ears.

Mills turned to face her, "Good Morning" he greeted her with a smile. "I didn't know you're a runner."

"I have to be, it's one of the only two ways to clear my head" Gabby stated as she took her Ipod from her pocket and began to wind the cord around.

"What's the other?"

"Cooking" she replied.

"Which reminds me, I need to get your secret recipe for your Mac and Cheese, it's the best I have ever had"

"Oh Peter Mills your dreaming" Gabby said with a half laugh.

"I thought it was worth a shot" Mills said as he and Gabby starting walking into the firehouse.

Mills walked directly into the kitchen, as Gabby walked to the locker room to change into her uniform. When she got to her locker, she grabbed her clothes out and set them on the bench. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had come in when she wasn't paying attention. She then pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her purple sport bra. At that same moment, Matt Casey turned the corner to find her.

Gabby jumped when she saw Matt standing there, "Oh my god" she shouted as embarrassment took over her body.

"I'm so sorry" Matt called out as he quickly turned his back to Gabby.

"It's fine" Gabby said trying to reassure Matt as well as putting her work shirt on. "It will teach me to always go to the bathroom when I need to change my clothes" Gabby said trying to lighten the mood.

Matt kept his back to Gabby, "I'm really sorry."

Gabby took in a breath, "its fine, you can turn around now".

Matt did as he was told but his face was still a little red, "So how was the run?" he asked unsure of what to say next.

"Mind clearing" Gabby stated as she closed her locker and turned to face Casey.

"What's going on?" Concern filled his face.

"Nothing really"

Matt's face relaxed, "Well if there was something going on, you know you can tell me anything"

"I know" Gabby said with a smile.

"Speaking of clearing your mind…" Casey tried to get out his sentence, but before he could they both heard the PA system.

"Building fire Truck 81, Squad 3, and ambulance 61"

"That was one of the craziest rescues in a while" Severide told Casey as the two were taking off their gear from their latest call.

"Yeah" Casey answered.

"You alright man?" Severide asked as he sat down turned to look at Casey, who was taking off his boots.

"Just have a lot on my mind lately".

"Well a few of the guys were talking about going to grab a drink tonight, you interested?" Severide said as she stood up to put his gear away.

"Sure, that sounds great".

"O'Connor's around eight" Severide announced has he put his gear away.

Casey nodded his head, he was thankful for the distraction and a chance to let lose and hang out with his friends. As Casey was putting his gear away, he noticed Dawson sitting on the rig talking to Shay. He took in the moment and watched her smile and laugh; he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is. Just watching her somehow made him feel lighter.

Before he could continue on, he saw Dawson and Shay walking toward him.

"Hey Dawson, do you have second?" He asked.

"Yeah" she responded. Shay continued to walk ahead into the kitchen.

"What's up" Gabby asked with a worried expression on her face. When Casey started a conversation with her like this, it was usually something serious.

"The other day you said something about going out sometime..."

"Yeah it was just an idea" Gabby replied unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well I was wanted to let you know that some of the guys are going out for drinks tonight and I thought that you might want to come, if you're not busy or anything".

"Oh, that sounds like fun, I'm in" Simple enough Gabby thought after she replied.

"I was also thinking that you might want to grab dinner before"

"Do I get to pick the restaurant?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"Of Course" Matt replied Smiling back at her.

"Then it looks like you got yourself a date" Gabby quickly closed her eyes, she couldn't believe the words slipped out of her mouth. "I didn't mean a date as in dating, but just as in friends setting a time to go out to dinner…"

Matt's smile grew, watching Dawson get flustered was cute. "No worries, I know what you mean".

"Oh… good" Gabby said as she calmed down.

"I'll swing by your place around six"

"That works…" Gabby nodded her head. Before Gabby could say another thing she could see shay over Casey's shoulder waving at her to come into the kitchen.

Casey turned around after watching Dawson's attention focus behind him. He saw Shay standing outside the Kitchen waving for both of them to come in, he could tell by the expression on her face that something was about to happen that they wouldn't want to miss.

Dawson and Casey turned around and began walking into the break room, "What do you think this is about?" Dawson asked.

"It's got to be good" Casey replied with a wicked smile spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to all the people you have been reading this story. I'm so glad you like it and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Chapter Three: Stepping Up

"Did you see the look on Otis' face when he fell off of the couch" Cruz was saying as he was laughing hard, which made everyone laugh as they walked out to their cars after shift.

"It was oldie but a goodie, the fog horn gets them every time" Mouch agreed.

As the approached the end of the drive, everyone said their goodbyes.

"See everyone tonight" Cruz called out walking towards his green truck.

Dawson nodded her head as she reached her car door. As she opened the door she looked up to see Casey jogging over to her with a confident look on his face.

"So are we still on for dinner?" Casey asked.

"Of course! Unless you're afraid of choice for dinner" Dawson said with a slow smile spreading across her face.

Casey smiled back, "I can handle whatever you can".

"We'll see about that" Gabby said throwing her duffle bag into her passenger seat.

"I will pick you up at six"

"Yeah, I remember" Gabby says as she slides into the driver seat.

Casey smiles as he closes Gabby's door. He watches as she buckles her self in and waves to her and she smiles at him and drives away. Casey turns and walks to his truck, then it hits him his mom is at home. Every ounce of happiness drains out of his body and is replaced with annoyance.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Gabby hears as she wakes from her dream. She reaches to her night stand and turns off her alarm clock. She lies back down in her bed, then the memory of Matt Casey comes to mind and a huge smile comes to her face, she remembers him asking her out to dinner tonight.

"Shit" Gabby yells as she pushes herself out of her bed almost falling to the floor. "He is going to be here in one hour" She tells herself as she races to the bathroom.

Gabby quickly jumped in the shower. As she washed her hair and body, she could only of one thing, how would tonight end? Was this really just friends hanging out or was it something more? Did Casey care about her in the way she did for him? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but hopefully tonight would be start of something.

Gabby hurried in the shower and dried herself off. Lucky for her she had already picked out her clothes before going to sleep. She decided that jeans and nice top was the way to go, it said casual friends. She was afraid that she was reading more into this night then Casey was.

Gabby finished getting ready in record time, as she walking out of the bathroom she heard her doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey" She smiled at Casey who stood on her porch. She held the door open for him.

"You look amazing" he said as he walked into her apartment. Her apartment also smelled like warm spices, Casey always loved that about her place.

"Thank you" She said as she closed the door behind him.

"So where are we going tonight?" he asked.

"Okay there is this really great place not far from here, called La Fiesta. Have you ever been there?"

"I think once, but I don't remember".

"Well they have the best food in the city"

"Sounds perfect" Casey said.

"Let me grab my jacket and we can go" Gabby said as she walked over to the closet by the door and pulled out her black pea coat and her purse. Casey walked over to the front door and held it open for her.

"I hope you can handle it" Gabby said as they walked out the door.

"Like I said I can handle whatever you can" Casey smirk.

"I was hoping you were going to say that".

The both walked over to the truck, Casey opened Gabby's door for her.

"Aw, thanks Matt" she said as she climbed in the truck. Matt closed the door once Gabby was safe inside and walked around the front. He opened his door and sat in the driver seat.

"Do you need directions?" Gabby asked as Casey put the truck in drive.

"I think I remember where it is" Casey said as she drove forward.

Gabby nodded her head, "So did you sleep when you got home" Gabby asked.

"A little" Matt responded, but he could tell by Gabby's facial expression his answer was not good enough. "Before work the other day, my mom and I got into a little and so when I got home this morning, we had a talk. It basically ended with me saying that she needed to follow the parole rules or she can't stay with me".

"Matt I'm so sorry. I know how hard that must have been for you" Gabby said as she put her hand on Matt's shoulder without thinking. She just wanted to let him know that she was here for him

Matt took his left hand off the wheel and placed it over Gabby's taking Gabby by surprise "Thanks Gabby. You are one of few people in my life that I can depend on".

"That means a lot to me. I hope you know that I think the same about you" Gabby said still resting her hand on his shoulder.

Matt knew that he needed to take his hand off her's but he did want to. He wanted to touch because when he did a part of him came alive. Against how he felt Matt put his hand back on the wheel. Gabby then removed her hand from his shoulder, Matt could feel the warmth of her touch fading away, and it was one of the worst things he had ever felt.

As the two ate their dinner, they talked about a lot of different things. It was great for Gabby to see Matt like this, carefree and just relaxing. She really missed this side of him.

"You weren't lying, this food is really good" Matt said as he took another bite.

"What can I say, I know how to pick'em" Gabby stated as she took another sip of her wine.

"Yes you do" Matt said laughing a little. "So where did you get this love of food?" he asked

"My grandma taught me how to cook when I was growing up. I remember going to her house every week learning a different recipe, but most of all I remember our conversations" Gabby said as she put her wine glass down.

"Do you still cook with your grandma?" Casey asked looking directly at her.

"Not as much as I use to. I guess life got in the way"

"Yeah I guess it does that" Casey said taking another bite.

Through the rest of dinner they continued to talk and laugh. Casey really enjoyed himself; there were no games with Gabby. She is one of most honest people he knows and she truly cared about other people. Through the whole dinner he watched her talk about her family and food, her eyes would light up and it just made him smile. They finished dinner and Casey paid. As they walked out to the truck they continued to talk and joke.

"That food was really good" Casey stated as walked next to Gabby.

"I know, I'm stuffed" She replied.

"Too full to go to the bar?"

"Hell no" she replied, "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends with Beers

The bar was comfortable filled with people. As Dawson and Casey walked through the bar it was easy to locate the crew.

"Hey, you made it" Severide called out has he saw the two of them approaching the round table.

"Yeah, we grabbed a bite to eat before coming here" Casey answered back has he stood behind Gabby. Everyone at the table looked around, knowing that something was happening.

"Well I'm going to grab something to drink. Gabby do you want anything?" Casey asked.

"Sure, I'll have a beer".

"I'll go with you" Severide said moving away from the table full of friends.

Gabby moved over to the other side, so she could talk with Shay. Shay took one big gulp of her drink then looked at Dawson, "Okay spill" she said as she set empty glass down.

"There is nothing to tell" Gabby stated.

"Oh come on, you go out to dinner with the guy you have been crushing on and nothing happens".

Gabby laughs, "Hard to believe that two people of the opposite sex can be friends, right?"

Shay rolled her eyes, "Expect you feel a different kind of "friendly" towards that friend and I never said two people of opposite sexes can't be friends. It just helps if one of them is gay" both girls started laughing. Everyone at the table looked at the two of them, but Shay waved them off and assured them they wouldn't understand.

Casey leaned over the bar has he waited for the drinks.

"So you and Dawson?" Severide asked as they both glanced back at the table.

"We're just friends. She has really been there for me, so I wanted to take her out for dinner to say thank you", Casey said has he turned back around.

"Look Casey, I know that our friendship has been rocky since Andy's death, but if you ever need to talk about anything, I've got your back".

"Yeah, I know" Casey said nodding his head.

"And that includes talking about Dawson" Severide smiled. Casey gave him a half laugh in return.

"Dawson ran like hell away from that dog" Mills shouted making the whole table bust out laughing.

"As I remember, someone was hauling ass right behind me" Gabby replied defensively.

Casey came up behind Gabby setting her drink in front of her.

"Thanks" she said giving him a small smile.

"No problem" Casey returned the grin.

The encounter did not go unnoticed by Mills. He turned away from the group, facing the dancing floor. He knew that Casey and Dawson were friends, but after watching them tonight, he could tell things were changing.

Throughout the night everyone was drinking, laughing, and having a good time. The night began to wind down and Gabby noticed how tried Matt looked. She quickly ended her conversation with Herrman and Mills, then walked over to Matt.

"You ready to go?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"We can stay a little longer if you want"

"Actually I'm kind of beat".

"Okay" Matt said has he removed his jacket from the chair. Gabby grabbed her purse and coat then they both said their goodbyes. Shay winked at Gabby as she was making her way out the door with behind Matt. Gabby rolled her eyes in response.

The ride back to Gabby's was quite, but nice. They felt comfortable in each other's company, even if no words were being said. As Gabby replayed the night in her mind, a small smile crept up on her face.

Casey was glancing over at Gabby, when he noticed her small grin appear.

"You alright over there" he asked as he continued to drive.

"I'm prefect" she replied.

They continued to ride in silence, Gabby almost fell a sleep in the short ride. She felt the truck come to a stop and the engine turn off. She lifted her head and looked around, she looked over at Matt, who was already opening his door, and she then opened hers. Matt followed her up the steps.

"I had a great time" Gabby said turning to face him after she unlocked her apartment door.

"Me too".

"Thanks for everything and let me know if you need to talk" Gabby was unsure of what else to say.

Matt glanced down at his feet then back up at her "Anytime".

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Gabby asked pointing to the inside of her apartment.

"I would love too, but I need to get back"

"Oh, okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow"

Gabby went to turn around, but Matt wrapped her in a hug. She closed in eyes and took in this moment, his warmth seeping into the body, into her soul. When Matt let go off her and moved away, the warmth went with him. Gabby couldn't remember a time when she felt so cold.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Matt replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changes are Coming

Casey couldn't stop thinking of Gabby, images from the night continued to play through his mind as he drove home. He kept thinking of her laugh, her smile, and her touch. He didn't even realize his body was on autopilot until he pulled in front of his house.

All the relaxation he felt tonight disappeared when he looked at his front door. It was like a dark cloud hung over the door and Casey knew his largest problem was just waiting inside for him. He put the truck in park and took a deep breath; he then closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. "Let's get this over with" he said to himself has he took the keys from the ignition and got out of his truck.

As he opened the front door, he noticed the TV was still on. He closed the door and took a step into the living room to find his mom sleeping on the couch. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mom" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and stared at her son, "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after mid-night"

"I guess no matter how old you're kids get, old habits die hard" She said sitting up. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had dinner with Gabby and then we went and got a few drinks with some of our friends".

"I really like her Matt…"

Before she could finish Matt cut her off "Mom I don't want to talk about Gabby with you".

She nodded her head knowing that her son did not relationship advice from her. "Matt I want to talk about the other day" She began to say.

"Can we do this in the morning?" Matt asked.

"Please Matt, I have been thinking about this all day and I really need to say it before I forget" She urged.

"Okay" he said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I upset you the other day, and I do realize that with me living here is hard for you, but I'm trying my best. I also know that you may not agree with my choices but they are mine to be made, even if they are wrong. At this point, I'm trying to rebuild my life and figure things out for myself" She stopped waiting for Matt to say something.

"I know you're trying but you have to try harder and stop putting yourself in situations that could send you back"

"It's not like I'm selling crack" She replied.

"It's doesn't matter" Matt said getting up feeling himself getting upset, "You need to follow the rules…" he stopped himself before saying anything else. "I knew this was not a good time to talk about this stuff. I'm going to bed" he said as he made his way to his bedroom.

/

"I felt like a little kid being send to my bedroom" Matt said as he picked at his potato salad in the kitchen of the firehouse.

"I think that you did the right thing by walking away before you said something that you regret" Gabby said sitting next to him, while everyone else was watching TV or playing cards.

"Like get the fuck out of my house because there would be no way that I would regret that" Matt said with a small smirk.

"Yes you would have. You forget that I know you Matthew Casey. You're a reasonable guy and someone that would never turn his back on his own mom".

"You give me too much credit" he said taking a bite of his food.

"You can think whatever you want but I know the truth about you" she said giving him a big smile.

Casey knew that she right, she did know him. She knew that he was not capable of turning his back on his mom or anyone else he cared about including her. In this moment he realized that things between him and Gabby were not just normal friendship type of feelings but the kind that run much deeper. He stopped eating and just looked at her; he wasn't even sure what to say. He just wanted to remember this moment.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked looking for a napkin.

"No" Casey said.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" she asked thinking that something must have joke.

"I was thinking that if you're free Thursday night we could go out?" Casey replied.

"Oh sure, is everyone meeting up again at O'Connor's" She asked.

"No I was wondering if you wanted to go…"

"Ambulance 61, heart attack victim" the PA announced.

"That's me" Gabby said standing up. "Can we finish this later" she asked as she began to move towards the garage area.

"Yeah we can talk about it when you get back" Casey replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you read this chapter, I really want to thank you all for your support and kind words! I hope you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 6: There It Is

"What were you and Casey talking about?" Shay asked as she drove the rig back to the firehouse.

"Just everything going on with his mom" Gabby said looking out the window. She really thought Casey was going to ask her out but she wasn't sure. She knew they had a great time the other night, but did he really want to go with her or was he trying to get away from all his problems at home.

"There wasn't more, like Dawson I want you here and right now" Shay playful said.

"Bitch, if that was the case why would I be here with you?" Gabby replied without thinking.

"So are you admitting you like Casey?" Shay asked.

"I thought I already did."

The firehouse was quite for the day. Casey couldn't believe that he had worked up enough courage to ask Gabby out, then the one call they get in the last two hours ends their conversation. What are the chances, Matt thought to himself.

As Matt walked into the garage from the kitchen, he saw a young boy walk up the drive from the sidewalk. He could tell by the look on the boy's face, he was nervous, but he looked familiar. Matt felt like he had seen him before, but couldn't place him.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked as he walked over to the dark haired boy.

"I was looking for someone" the boy replied as he tried to look behind Matt.

"Well I may be able to help you" Matt said, bending down to reach eye level with him.

"Her name is Gabriela Dawson" The boy said.

"Oh Gabby, she is out on a run right now. If you want you could wait inside until she gets back?" Matt asked standing back up, ready to guide him into the firehouse.

"I can't, I have to get back home."

"Okay, do you want me to give her a message?" Casey asked.

"No" the boy said as he turned around and began his short walk down the drive. Before he was out of Casey's view, he called out thanks.

Matt watched him walk away and turn on to the sidewalk. He still had the unsettling feeling in his stomach that he knew the kid.

"Shay could you drive any slower?" Gabby shouted as she opened the ambulance door.

"Would you really want me to break the law?" Shay asked pretending to sound surprised.

"Dawson I saved your lunch" Mills called out when Shay and Dawson come in from the garage.

"Oh thanks" Gabby said, as Mills went to the fridge and took out her plate with saran warp covering the food.

Gabby took the plate out of Mills' hands and walked over to the table. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the mention of food. She sat in the seat at the end of the table, but before she could take a bite her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and saw that there was a text message from Casey. _Meet me outside in 10 minutes, _Gabby smiled a little as she put her phone back in her pocket, then continued to finish her lunch.

"Mills will be the youngest member of squad ever" Boden stated, as he stood leaning on his desk with his arms folded.

"I think that it will help with house morale" Severide continued.

"Casey what do you think?" Boden asked, turning his attention to Matt.

"I think it's too early, but I also think that you both have already decided" Matt replied putting away his phone.

"No decision has been made. I will however want to speak with Mills and find out where his head is at" Boden walked around his desk. "We will talk about this matter after I speak with him. Any other concerns?" he asked both lieutenants.

"No" Casey and Severide answered.

The meeting took a little longer then Matt would have liked. He wanted sometime to think about what he was going to say to Gabby. When he opened the garage door he found her standing in the drive way with her arms folded.

"Hey" he called as he approached her.

"What's up with the mysterious text message" Gabby asked.

Matt smiled, "Well I wanted to talk to you without anyone else around."

"Why? What's up?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again, as in a date this time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the wonderful support everyone has shown for this story! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of days but life sometimes gets in the way. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Chapter Seven: The Best Things in Life are Free

"Really" Dawson asked sounding surprised.

"I just thought that…" Casey began to explain his misunderstanding.

"No… I mean yes, you thought right" Gabby paused for a moment, "Yes, I will go on a date with you" she answered with a smile.

Casey smiled back in relief, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night works for me"

"I'll pick you up around six"

"It's a date" She replied with a smile.

"Yes it is" Matt answered back. They both stood there for a second unsure of what to say to one another.

"I guess we should head back in" Gabby stated as she began walking in the direction of the firehouse.

"I guess so" Matt followed her into the building.

As Gabby and Matt walked back into the garage, they were both smiling not really saying anything. For the first time in a while, they understood we're they stood with one another, and it was relaxing and exciting at the same time.

"Where have you two been?" Severide asked has he watched them.

"Matt and I were talking" Gabby stated has she pushed her hands into her pocket. She wasn't ready to share any news with anyone.

"Cool. Hey Matt can you help me with sharpening the blades? Hadley and Capp are working on the lines and Mills is cleaning the showers" Severide asked has he walked around to the other side of the truck.

"No problem" Casey said watching Severide walk off. He then turned to Gabby. "I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, sounds good" She watched Matt follow Severide to the Squad Truck. Holy shit! She thought to herself. She couldn't believe Casey has asked her out on a real date. She felt something the other night but never expected for either one to act on it. She needed to talk to Shay before she was going to explode from her emotions.

She headed directly for the sleeping area, knowing that Shay would be in her bunk.

Severide handed the saw to Casey, "So do you really feel it is too soon for Mills to be on squad?" Severide asked.

"I think that he still has a lot to learn without the added pressure. In a few years after he gets himself established, then he should make the switch."

Severide nodded his head, considering Casey's input.

"What is the real reason you asked me to help?" Casey asked putting the saw back in the truck.

"What makes you think I didn't need your help?"

"You could have had Mills do this when he was done" Casey replied staring at Severide.

"Just wanted to see where your head was at with this whole Mills thing and find out what's going on with you"

Casey smiled in response, "Nothing is going on with me." He wasn't going to give Severide the satisfaction.

"Really nothing?" Severide tried again.

"No, not really"

"Shay wake up" Gabby shouted as she stood over her best friend.

"This better be good" Shay complained as she opened her blue eyes.

"If your going to a crab ass, they I won't tell you about Casey asking me out" Gabby started to walk away as the words fell out of her mouth.

"Shut the front door" Shay yelled as she sat up.

"I know, right?" Gabby said turning around. "I know he has been dealing with a lot and I wasn't sure if we…"

"Stop right there" Shay said standing up. "When did this all go down?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago"

"When are you guys going out?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Well, that means that we need to find a dress for you today after shift. We just need to decide if the dress should read tear me off with your teeth or stare at me all you want"

"I think I'm good with a pair of jeans and a nice top"

"That could work too" Shay replied.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to say a big thank you to all of you, for your kind words. I'm glad that you really like this story and have taken the time to read it, please review and keep reading!

Thanks,

Grace

Chapter Eight: Getting It Right

Gabby looked around what was once her bedroom, there are piles of clothes scattered around the room. "I should have listened to Shay" Gabby says out loud as she bend down to grab another shirt. She then, looks in the mirror; quickly moving herself side to side checking out her own reflection. "This doesn't look to bad" Gabby tell myself has she studies her body in the mirror.

She hears her phone go off from the other room. Gabby quickly decide this is the shirt I'm going to wear and jog towards the sound of my phone.

"Hello" Gabby says waiting to her Shay's voice.

"Is he there?" she asked.

"If he was, then I wouldn't be talking to you" Dawson teases her.

"I hope that would be the case. So how long did it take you to decide on what you're wearing?" Shay asked.

"Not that long."

"Really?"

"It took about an hour or so" Dawson replied moving into her kitchen to check the time. Before she could get very far she heard a knock on her front door.

"Hey Shay, he's here I got to go" Dawson said walking over to her front door.

"Fine, but I want all the details."

"Fine" Dawson said ending the conversation. She placed her phone into her pocket and took a deep breath before opening the door. As she reached for the door knob, a surge of excitement filled her body, just breath she kept telling herself.

When she opened the door, Casey stood there in a dark blue jacket, a gray t-shirt, and pair of blue jeans. Casey smiled as he looked up at her. She couldn't help but do the same.

"Come on in" Gabby said as he began to walk up the few steps.

"You look great" Matt told her as he stepped into her living room.

"Thanks" she replied as her face became a shade of pink.

"So this feels like déjà vu" Casey states as he watches Gabby grab her jacket.

"Well this time, I didn't pick the restaurant" Gabby said as she put her jacket on.

"And this time it's a date" Casey pointed out as he watched her.

Gabby smiled at him, "I know this is first official date, but I am counting the other night as a date".

"Me too" Casey chuckled.

Casey then walked over to Gabby and slowly took her hand in his. They both smiled at each other, "ready to go?" Casey asked never letting go of hand.

Gabby couldn't find her words, she nodded her head yes and followed him out the door. He stopped so she could lock her front door, but during the whole walk to the car he continued to hold her hand.

He opened her door and wanted for her to buckle in before he shut the door. He wanted to make sure she was safe; he always wanted to make sure she was safe.

She watched him as he walked in front of the truck, she watched him as he drove to the restaurant. She wanted to take in every moment with him, because this is something she had been waiting for.

"Is there something wrong" Matt asked, taking Gabby out of her thoughts.

"No, everything is fine. Why?"

"Because you have been quite and you keep looking at me" he said with a smile spreading on his face.

"I'm just happy"

"It's my good looks, isn't it?" Matt teased with her.

"May be" Gabby replied.

"I knew it" Matt answered as he drove. "And I'm happy too" Matt's tone changed to more of a light serious then a joking as he said those last few words.

Matt then took his hand from the steering wheel and took a hold of Gabby's hand. He couldn't get over how right this felt, having her here with him and holding her hand. He couldn't believe it took this long.

Matt parked the truck in front of Ivan's pizza. "So I was thinking this would be the best place for our first date, no pressure."

"This is perfect" Gabby said as she opened the truck door. Matt smiled to himself, this was another thing that he really liked about Gabby, was that she enjoyed the low key things.

Matt walked over to the font door of the restaurant and held the door open for her; she smiled as she walked through. They were seated at a table by the large window. Throughout the dinner, they shared stories of their childhood and about their family. Hours seemed liked minutes as they sat in the restaurant.

After dinner, Matt drove Gabby back to her place. As the both got out of his truck, neither one of them was ready for the night to end. Matt followed Gabby up the steps to her front door. He knew from the moment he picked her up this was going to happen, he was going to kiss her tonight.

"So I had a great time" She said turning to face him. Gabby wasn't sure what else to say.

"Me too" he replied looking straight into her dark brown eyes. A since of wanting began to take over his body as he looked at her.

"I was wondering…" before she could get the words out, Matt moved in closer to Gabby's lips, Gabby felt she was stunned but her body responded to his, she slowly moved in and closed her eyes.

When their lips finally touched, it was slow and light both trying to find their rhythm. As the seconds past the kiss grew rougher and deeper, each one wanting more from the other. Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt, he then placed his arms around he waist. It was the moment they both have been waiting for and never had felt so right.

When air became an issue, the both pulled away. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other, knowing that they both wanted the same thing. "Would you like to come in?" Gabby asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. My hope is that the writers of the show get the hint that we want to see some Casey and Dawson ASAP! This summer is going to be a long wait. Thanks again and please review!

Chapter Nine: Never Question the Good

"Would you like to come in" Gabby asked as she bit on her lower lip.

Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from the coy Gabby that stood in front of him. He had never seen her like this before; then again he never kissed Gabby like that before neither. Majority of him wanted to take her right now, but a small annoying part kept reminding him that this was Gabby; he should take his time with her.

"Matt?" Gabby asked as confusion spread across her face.

"Sorry" Matt said realizing that he had been staring at Gabby. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Yeah" Gabby replied as she turned around to unlock the door, a smile replacing the confusion.

Gabby quickly unlocked the door, "Would you like a beer?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Sounds good" Matt answered as he followed her in.

Gabby took her jacket off and set it on the couch along with her purse and walked straight into the kitchen to retrieve the beers. Matt closed the door and set his jacket on top of Gabby's. Matt walked into the kitchen and leaned over the counter, as Gabby opened the fridge.

"Nice pictures" he said as he pointed to the fridge.

"Oh thanks" Gabby said as she grabbed the beers and shut the door. She walked over to the counter and set one of the long necks in front of Matt. "Antonio's youngest daughter painted that."

"You get to see them often?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Gabby said opening her beer with a bottle opener she took off of the fridge. She then opened Matt's beer as she explained how she helps Antonio out sometimes.

"You're lucky that you and your brother are really close" Matt said taking a drink of his beer.

Gabby slightly chuckled, "Not growing up."

"Why is that?"

"Because he used to always threaten the boys I dated."

"Should I be worried then?" Matt asked with a smirk.

A small smile played on Gabby's face "Is that what we're doing here?" Gabby asked as she set her beer down on the counter and moved around it to be closer to Matt.

"I like to think that's what is going on" he said as he took a step closer to her.

"Well in that case" Gabby said as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Matt placed his beer on the counter next to Gabby's; he then wrapped his arms around her waist. At first the kiss was slow but then grew deeper, each one battling for control over the other. A small moan rose from Gabby's throat. Once Matt heard the sound he lifted Gabby up and placed her on the counter. They broke apart when they heard the sound of glass breaking on the floor.

"Shit" Matt panted as he looked to the ground and saw a broken beer bottle.

"It's okay" Gabby said trying to catch her breath.

Matt bent down and began cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

Gabby hopped down from the counter and walked around Matt to get a dish towel to clean up the beer, "Matt be careful" Gabby said as she grabbing the red towel that was on the stove.

"I got it" Matt said as he threw the glass into the garbage next to the fridge.

"Well it was a good thing that beer was almost gone" Gabby said she wiped up the floor.

"Well when a beautiful girl offers you a beer you don't want to be rude"

Gabby smiled, "Well if you want, we could watch a movie?"

"Sure" Matt answered.

"Okay, I'll sweep this up if you want to go and pick a movie over there by the TV" Gabby said as she nodded toward the living room.

"Any movie you really like?"

"I can handle what ever you pick"

Gabby finished cleaning up the kitchen, she couldn't believe how everything to work out. She walked into the Living room to find Matt sitting on the couch waiting for her. She took the seat next to him. She wasn't sure if she move in close to him or leave some space, she decided to play it safe.

"So I picked X Men" he said holding up the DVD box then setting it back on the end table.

"Good choice" Gabby replied.

With out saying a word Matt put his arm around Gabby's shoulder and bringing her close. Gabby moved closer into his side and feeling the most relax she had felt in along. Everything between her and Matt felt natural and comfortable. She knew in this moment everything between them would be like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Learning to Fly

As Gabby opened her brown eyes she could hear sounds of music drifting throughout her apartment. She opened her eyes to find her TV was still on. She went to reach for the remote to turn it off, when she noticed an arm draped around her waist.

All the memories from last night came flooding back to her. As the memory of Matt kissing her played through her mind, a smile spilled across her face. She couldn't believe that he kissed her.

She tried to turn her body so she was facing him as he slept, but she didn't want to wake him. As she began to slowly turn her hips, she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I was planning on running out the door, but then I remembered this is my place" Gabby joked as she turned the rest of her body to face him.

"Oh you think you're so funny" Matt replied looking at Gabby.

"I don't think, I know" Another smile played on her lips.

"I know a few things too" Matt said as he placed his lips on her's.

Gabby quickly responded to his kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, Matt pulled Gabby on top of him. Gabby began to trace Matt's body through his shirt. As each moment past she could feel her excitement building up. Matt placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and began to run his finger tips up the exposed skin.

Gabby couldn't believe she was here with Matt. She had waited so long for this to happen; she had almost given up hope. As she sat up to remove her shirt she noticed the time on the clock.

"Shit" she yelled out.

"What? What is it?" Matt said looking very confused.

"We have to be to work in an hour" Gabby answered as she pointed to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Shit" Matt replied running his hands over his face. Gabby quickly untangled herself from Matt's warm and inviting body. She stood up pulling her shirt down and holding her hand out for Matt.

"Come on" she said.

Matt took her hand and got up from the couch, "I guess we will continue this another time" Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Unless I find another hot fireman to do the job" Gabby replied with a smirk. She then quickly pulled him into a deep kiss. She then pulled away, "No I think you'll do".

"You keep doing that and we are both calling in" Matt smiled as held her.

Gabby smiled at him. Matt released her and began to walk toward the door to put his shoes on.

"So I'll see you at work" Gabby stated as she watch Matt reach for his jacket.

"See you at work" Matt replied as he turned and walked out the door.

As soon as Matt left, Gabby hurried into the shower. She hated being late to work normally but today she didn't mind. As she continued to get ready, her mind kept going to this morning and last night. She couldn't stop thinking of his touch and kisses. This is going to be a long day she thought as she finished getting ready.

"Hey Lieutenant" Otis shouted as he saw Casey walking up the drive way.

"Good morning" Matt replied as he saw the rest of the crew in the garage. He walked into the firehouse and headed straight for the locker room. Matt didn't realize that throughout the whole morning he had a goofy smile on his face. He knew right away what was responsible for his new outlook, Gabby.

Matt quickly put his bag in his locker he then grabbed his work shirt.

"Need help with that" he heard from behind him. He turned around to see Gabby standing there in her work gear.

"I just might" he replied as he watched her move closer to him.

"Well, then you might want to ask Mouch or one of the guys to help you, because I'm on shift right now" Gabby laughed as she opened her locker next to Matt's.

Matt began to chuckle as he removed his shirt, "You know Dawson you're going to pay for that later" he replied. Then both began to laugh as he put on his work shirt.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it!" Gabby replied as she began to put her things away.

"So do you have any plans after shift?" Matt asked as he watched her.

"Just sleep" she replied closing her locker then moving closer to him.

"Well I was thinking that may be we could get some dinner"

"How about I cook you dinner?" Gabby asked.

"Sounds perfect" Matt said lowering his lips to her's.

"Hey Dawson" Gabby heard Shay yell out from the locker room door, breaking her and Matt a part before their lips met.

Gabby cleared her throat, "Yeah?"

"Are you coming to help clean out the ambo?" Shay sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second" Gabby called back.

"Fine" she shouted then she walked out.

"I think it's the hormone injections" Gabby said looking at Matt. "They put her on edge"

Matt nodded his head, "well then you better get to it".

Gabby smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check and headed toward the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unknown Connections

"So what is going on with you and Casey" Shay asks as she closes the back of the ambulance.

"We are taking things slow" Dawson replies, unsure of how to answer a question she doesn't know the answer to. Gabby didn't want to say anything to anyone until she knew for a hundred percent her and Matt were thinking the same thing.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Shay asked with annoyance in her voice. She began to walk away from the ambulance and into the fire house.

"We haven't really talked about it" Gabby's answer caused Shay to stop in her tracks. A small smile formed a crossed her lips.

"Why? Were you to busy doing other things?"

"Yes, I mean no" Gabby took a breath, "I don't know what Matt wants and I don't want anything being said until I find out."

"Sounds… very thought out" Shay says as she walks away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gabby shouts out. Before Gabby can follow Shay into the break room she hears a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me" Gabby turn around to find a young boy with dark brown hair, standing in the garage. The boy looked very familiar to her.

"Hi" she greeted him as she moved closer, "Can I help you?" Gabby could tell the boy was nervous.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gabriela Dawson"

"Well you found her" a warm reassuring smile came to her lips. "What can I do for you?" Gabby asked again.

"My name is Tyler…" Before he could finish his sentence Mills walked over to Gabby.

"Hey Dawson, the chief is looking for you" Mills stated as he stopped next to Gabby. He then moved his gaze to Tyler. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This here is my new friend Tyler" She told Mills.

Mills nodded his head, "Very nice to meet you Tyler. I'm Peter" Tyler smiled back.

"I'm sorry Tyler but I have to go inside for a second, but if you want to wait for me I should only be a few minutes" Gabby said

"umm… sure"

"Well I could show you around the firehouse, while you wait for Dawson" Mills volunteered.

"Really? That would be awesome" Tyler stated excitedly.

"Thanks Mills" Gabby smiled. She quickly took a step back and began her way to the Chief's office. Before walking through the doors, she turned back around to see Mills showing Tyler the truck. She wasn't sure why he was here to see her, but she could tell it took him a lot to get here. She still couldn't put her finger on how she knew him.

"Hey Mills, who is this?" Casey asked as he moved around the front of the truck.

"This here is Tyler, a friend of Dawson's. I'm just showing him around." Mills replied.

"Oh I remember you" Casey said as he looked at the kid again. "You were here a little bit ago, but Gabby was on a run."

"Yeah"

"Well I'm glad that you were able to come back. So how do you like the tour?" Casey asked.

"It's really cool" Tyler exclaimed. "I really like that truck over there" Tyler pointed to truck 81.

Casey turned his head to see what truck Tyler was pointing at. He then smiled, "That is the best truck in the whole fire house".

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because that is my truck"

"Do you think you could take me for a ride?" Tyler asked with excitement in his eyes.

"How old are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm eight"

"I'll tell you what, you go ask your mom and bring her down here and if she says yes, and then I will take you for a ride."

"My mom is… really busy. I don't think she can come here"

"Well may be she could call here" Matt tried to think of another alternative.

"So Tyler how was the tour?" Gabby asked as she moved closer to the group.

"Great! I might be able to go for a ride on the fire truck"

Gabby smiled, "I'm glad that Peter was able to show you around" Gabby said as she stood next to Matt.

"Well I guess I'm going to get started on dinner" Mills stated.

"Thanks Peter" Tyler said.

"No problem" Peter said as he walked back inside.

"So Tyler how do you know Gabby?" Casey asked.

Matt asked the question that Gabby has wanted to know since Tyler came in here. She could tell by the look on the boy's face that he wasn't sure of how to answer the question.

"I don't know her" Tyler finally said looking down at the ground. Gabby felt the boy wasn't telling the truth but she didn't want to push him.

"I'm sure we have meant before" Gabby said with a smile as the boy looked up at her.

"May be" he said. "I have to go home now"

"Okay, but if you want to come around Tuesday I'll be all day" Gabby informed him.

"Okay" Tyler said. He thanked Matt and Gabby for showing him the truck and then he left.

The rest of shift the boy never left Gabby's mind. There was something about him that she just couldn't shake, like a connection to something. Gabby was putting her things in her locker, she didn't even hear Matt walk up behind her.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Matt asked as he placed his hands on Gabby's waist.

Gabby smirked, "If you think you can handle it."

"I can always handle whatever you got" Casey stated as he bent down placing small kisses on her neck.

Gabby unintentionally moved her head to side for Matt to have better access. She closed her eyes as Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"This is not appropriate" Gabby said with her eyes still closed.

"I just can't help it" Matt whispered in her ear.

Gabby turned around to face him, "As much as I'm enjoying this anyone can walk in"

Casey nodded his head, "I understand". He quickly pecked her on the check.

"But that doesn't mean we can't pick this up tonight" Gabby said

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Well Miss. Dawson I like your way of thinking."

Gabby smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight" Matt replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the wonderful encouragement! Please remember to leave me a review.

Chapter 12: A Change in the Plan

"So what are you cooking tonight?" Matt asked as he moved into the kitchen.

"Well I was planning on making something other then tacos" Gabby stated as he cut up the lettuce.

"I know this isn't the date you had envisioned tonight but I really do appreciate you coming here tonight" Matt said as he stood behind Gabby wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabby stopped what she was doing and put the knife down. She turned her body so that she was facing him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Matt I know that having your mom here is very difficult for you and I don't ever want to add to that. So if changing our dinner plans around helps you, then I'm happy with that."

As Matt listened to Gabby's words his heart began to quicken in pace. Here stood this beautiful charming woman in front of him. Matt pulled Gabby closer to his body; he then placed his lips over hers. He then rested his forehead against her's, "You are the most incredible person I have ever known Gabriela Dawson."

Gabby smiled, "Your not so bad yourself" she replied then gave him a quick kiss. "Now I need you to get out of the kitchen so I can finish dinner, it should be done soon" Gabby stated as she turned back around.

Matt chuckled, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nope, now get out of here" Gabby shouted.

"Okay, Okay I can take a hint" Matt said as he walked into the living room. He then took a seat next to his mom on the couch.

"Gabby says dinner should be done soon"

"Matt you really didn't need to stay in tonight" his mother said as she moved her attention away from the TV and faced her son.

"Our plan was to stay in and cook dinner tonight, so not a big deal"

"But still to have your mother be the third wheel on your date wasn't part of the plan" she said running her hand through her hair.

"Like I said before, it is not a big deal"

"Matt…"

"Mom just please stop" Matt cut her off. "I know you feel guilty about tonight but I can't leave you here alone."

"So what are you going to babysit me until I'm done with parole?"

"I wouldn't need to babysit you if you would just follow the conditions of your parole and not drink" Matt said a little louder then he intended to.

"It's not like I went anywhere, I had a drink here" he retorted.

"You drank a whole bottle" Matt stated as he stood up. "Look mom, I don't want to get into this tonight. Let's just have a nice dinner and you can look at tonight as a chance to get to know Gabby."

"I can do that" his mother said as she focused her attention back to the TV.

Matt needed to take a moment to calm him down before dinner; he walked out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom.

He took a couple of deep breaths to recollect himself. He couldn't believe that when he came home from work today, he found his mother passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of wine lying on the floor. His mother had never been a drinker before, but Matt knew that prison changes people sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse, he knew which category his mother fit into. He then splashed some cold water on his face.

"Matt, dinner is ready" Gabby said as she leaned against the door frame.

Matt looked over at her beautiful concerned face and he could feel his body begin to relax.

"I'll be there in a second" he said as he reached for the towel to wipe his face.

Gabby watched for a second as he dried his face, "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Matt placed the towel on the counter then turned so he was facing her, "Can we talk about this later? Right now I just want to enjoy being with you" he said.

Gabby nodded. She then took Matt's hand in her own and led him down the hall.

"Gabriela, dinner was amazing" Matt's mom said as she set her napkin down.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Casey" Gabby replied as she took another sip of her water.

"Call me Nancy"

"Okay" Gabby smiled as she set her glass down.

"It was so good" Matt agreed has he warped his arm around the top of Gabby's chair.

"Well thank you" Gabby said as faced him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I enjoy everything you cook" Matt said with a smile.

"Now I know your lying" Gabby called out with a laugh.

"Gabby do you do a lot of cooking?" Nancy asked.

"I do, it is kind of a family thing I guess" Gabby said as she stood up and began to collect the empty plates.

"Gabby you don't have to clean up, I can do that" Nancy said as she began to stand up.

"No I don't mind…"

"Now listen to me young lady, you have made us a wonderful meal and where I come from the cook should never have to clean the kitchen, I will take care of that"

"Mom we can…"

"Not another word Matthew" Nancy said as she moved around the table and took the dishes from Gabby. "You two go relax and leave this to me."

Matt and Gabby looked at each other for a moment unsure of what to do, "Oh and Matt there is the last bottle of wine in the fridge, I thought you and Gabby might like to have it."

"Okay thanks mom" Matt said as his mom left the dining room and walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to do?" Gabby asked.

"I have an idea but wait right here" Matt said as he hurried out of the dinning room and into the hallway.

"Matt what are you doing?" Gabby called out confused as watched his retreating body.

In a few seconds he came back carrying a few blankets under his left arm, "So are we going to make a fort?" Gabby asked.

Matt laughed out loud, "No" he answered has he took her hand and lead her through the kitchen and out the back door. He led Gabby down the steps and into the backyard, he let go of her hand and began to lay the blankets out on the ground.

"Wait right here" He said as he ran back into the house. Gabby was still a little confused as to what he was doing. Within a few seconds she heard the backdoor close and Matt coming down the stairs. She noticed that he was carrying a couple of beers.

"So what is your big plan?" she asked.

"I thought we could sit out here and talk for a while"

"That sounds perfect" Gabby said as took one of the beers from Matt. "I thought your mom said there was wine in the fridge"

"She did, but I know you prefer beer" Matt answered twisting the top of his beer.

"And how do you know this?" Gabby asked with a sly smile as she did the same.

"Because I know you" Gabby's smile grew bigger and her face turned a shade of pink. She was thankful that Matt didn't notice or if he did he didn't say anything. She took a quick drink of the beer in her hand.

They took a seat on the spread out blankets; Matt set his beer to the side then grabbed the one folded blanket next to him and warped it around Gabby. Gabby smiled as she felt the blanket around her shoulders, she then felt Matt warp one of his arms around her back.

"So I know that I didn't really give you a reason as to why we had dinner here" Matt began to explain.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed myself tonight"

"I know and you made my mom really happy" he said with a smile.

"Well I think it is only fair, because her son makes me really happy." Gabby then placed her beer down next to her.

"I hope you know how happy you make me too" Matt said has he looked Gabby in the eye. He began to move his lips closer to her mouth, he just wanted to taste her and touch her. When their lips touched a feeling of hunger came over both of them.

As the kiss grew deeper, Gabby placed her tongue on Matt's lips begging for permission, which he accepted eagerly with a moan. All thoughts of reason had left Gabby's mind, the only thing she could focus on was the burning feeling beginning to take over in the pit of her stomach and Matt's hands all over her body, without any hesitation or breaking from Matt's kiss, Gabby moved her legs over Matt's so that she was straddling him.

Matt could feel his excitement growing larger as Gabby pressed into him; he knew that if one of them didn't stop soon then he and Gabby would be having sex in his backyard for his neighbors and his mother to see.

"Gabby" he said pulling back a little.

"Yeah" she replied with a shortness of breath and resting her head on his shoulder.

It took Matt a moment to talk, he had to catch his breath, "You know I want to right?"

Gabby just nodded her head yes.

"Good, because stopping us is killing me. I just don't want to share you with anyone peeping out their windows."

Gabby laughed, "Me too" she said as she moved off of him. Gabby grabbed her beer and took a drink Matt followed her lead.

"So what did you think about that kid?" Matt asked lying down on his back.

"I'm not sure" Gabby said folding her legs up to her chest. "I know that I have meant him before but I just don't know where."

Matt ran his hands up and down Gabby's back, "You know that he came to the firehouse before."

"When was this?" Gabby asked turning to him

"A couple of days ago, you were out on a run when he came in. I asked him if he wanted to leave you a message but he said no."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gabby asked.

"I honestly forgot"

Gabby nodded her head, "Well I'm sure he will be back".

Matt and Gabby heard the backdoor open, "Hey you two, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to bed."

"Night mom" Casey called out.

"Goodnight Nancy" Gabby said.

"Goodnight" She said as she returned back into the house.

Matt and Gabby Stayed outside for a couple more hours, they finished the rest of the six-pack of beers in the fridge and talked about anything that came to their mind.

"Wow" Gabby said looking at her watch. "It's late I should be getting home" she stated as she stood up.

Casey stood up and grabbed the empty beer bottles, "I think you should stay the night" he said as he grabbed the last empty bottle.

"What would your mother say" Gabby asked.

"Good morning Gabby, how would you like your eggs" He responded with a smile.

"Alright smart ass, but I have nothing to wear."

"Who says you need clothes?" Matt questioned as he made his way into the house.

Gabby faced turned pink for a second time that night. She watched as Matt made went into the house, she sighed and grabbed the blankets.

As Gabby walked up the steps, Matt held the door open for her, "I was coming back to get that" he said.

"It's not a big deal, where would you like these?" She asked moving stepping into the warm kitchen.

Matt took the blankets from Gabby and set them on the little table in the kitchen. Matt then took Gabby's hand and led her to his bedroom.

As soon as the door shut, Gabby felt Matt's weight pin her to the door. He slowly began kissing her neck. She could feel the same aching in her stomach from earlier in the night.

"Matt" She half moaned.

"Hmm" he as he moved to the other side of her neck.

"I don't think we should be doing this with your mom sleeping in the next yours" Gabby said closing her eyes as she enjoyed Matt's hands creping up her shirt.

Matt pulled back, "Your right" he said looking her in the eyes. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

Gabby smiled, "You and me both."

Matt smiled back and then moved toward his dresser, he pulled out a couple piecing of clothing then handed them to Gabby.

"Here is a T-shirt and some shorts" he said. "I only have one request."

"And what is that?"

"You need to change in the bathroom because if I see your beautiful sexy body, I won't be able to stop myself." Matt said as he walked over to the master bathroom and turned on the light.

Gabby laughed, "I can do that." Gabby kissed Matt quickly as she walked past him and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her; she couldn't believe this was all happening, her being her with him and Matt wanting her.

She quickly changed and opened the door to find Matt in bed. She walked over to the other side and slide in next to him. He then warped his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Gabby" he mumbled into her ear.

"Goodnight Matt"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Morning Wake-Up Call

"Matt wake up" Gabby said as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Hmm" he moaned at Gabby's touch. She stifled a laugh to his response.

"I think that I should go" Gabby said rubbed his chest with her fingers.

Matt opened his eyes to look at Gabby, "Why would you think that?" he asked holding her tighter.

"One, I don't have any clothes and two your mom is here"

"One, you do have clothes here and two my mom will just have to get use to seeing my girlfriend in the mornings."

"Yeah but my clothes are" Gabby paused as she ran the last part of Matt's words through her head, "Did you just use the word girlfriend?" Gabby asked sitting up.

"Yeah I did" Matt said sitting up next to her, "So what do you think?"

Gabby turned and smiled at him, "I think I have the sexiest boyfriend ever." Gabby leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Matt placed his hands on her hips as he began to lay Gabby on her back with him on top of her.

Matt then trailed light kisses to her ear and began kissing down her neck. Gabby could feel Matt's hand moving over her stomach, he then began to move further down to the hem of her shirt.

"Matt" they heard a knock at the door.

Matt pulled back from Gabby, "Shit" he whispers as he straddles Gabby "This happens to much."

"Matt" his mom calls again through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Matt says as he moves off of the bed and toward the door. As he reaches the door he turns to Gabby, who smiles he return.

"Hey mom" he greets as he opens the door and stands in the frame.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast, so I thought I would come and ask"

"Whatever you want" he assures her.

"Well I was thinking omelets"

"Sounds good"

"Okay" she says as she walks away, she then turns back around "Do you like Omelets Gabby?"

"Yes, I do" Gabby called out with a smile on her face.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes you two" She called out as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Thanks mom" Matt shouted down the hall. He then shut the door and turned to Gabby.

"Well that was interesting" Matt laughed as he moved back to the bed. He then took a sit next to Gabby.

"I felt like I was seventeen again"

"You were staying the night at your boyfriend's house when you were seventeen?" Matt joked.

"No" Gabby said as she smacked his shoulder. Matt chuckled at her facial expression.

Gabby got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Where you going" Matt asked as he watched her leave the room.

"I need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth" Gabby said as she closed the door.

"In the Cabinet above the sink there is a pack of toothbrushes" he called out.

"Okay, thanks" Gabby yelled back.

When Gabby was done in the bathroom she walked into the kitchen and found that breakfast was done. They all sat there enjoying the food and each other's conversation. At first it was a little awkward for Gabby to be sitting in Matt's clothes with his mother there, but Nancy made Gabby feel welcomed.

After breakfast, Gabby and Matt did the dishes as Matt's mom went into her room.

"Tonight some of the guys are getting together for drinks tonight, do you want to go?" Casey asked as he dried one of the plates.

"That sounds fun" Gabby said.

"I was also thinking that we could finish the night at your place" Matt said as he set the put the plate away.

"What about your mom" Gabby whispered.

"I'll call my sister and see if she can come get her"

Gabby and Matt finished the rest of the dishes. Gabby went back in Matt's room and changed into her clothes from the night before. When she walked out into the living room she found Matt on the phone. Gabby walked over to her bag and grabbed it from the floor.

"Thanks Kris, I owe you" Matt said into the phone.

"Bye" he then hung up the phone. He then looked over at Gabby, "That was my sister, she said that she would come over to get mom later." Matt then noticed Gabby's bag in her hand, "Heading home?"

"Yeah I need to shower and get some stuff done around my apartment."

"Well let me walk you out" Matt said as he put his phone on the couch, then followed Gabby toward the front door.

When Matt and Gabby reached the front porch, Gabby turned to face him, "So I had a great time" she said as she took both of Matt's hands and kissed him.

"I'll see you tonight" Matt stated when his lips left her's.

"You can bet on it" Gabby said as she climb down the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

I really want to thank everyone for reviewing my story; it really does make a difference knowing that people are enjoying it. It also helps to pass time while we are all waiting for season two! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks

Chapter Fourteen: Drinks and Company

"So what did you do last night?" Gabby asked Shay over the phone.

"Watched crappy TV, ate ice cream, and monitored my ovaries. What did you do?"

"I had dinner at Casey's house."

"I thought that you were cooking dinner at your place?"

"We had a change of plans because of his mom."

"How did it go? Did you guys finally have sex?" She asked with interest in her voice.

"No, we didn't but it was still an amazing night and morning."

"You just said you didn't have sex."

"We didn't but I still stayed the night with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, hey?" Shay's teased.

"Yes" Gabby answered as she smiled into the phone.

"It's about F-ing time!" Shay shouts into the phone.

Gabby laughed at her best friend's reaction. "So not to change the subject or anything, but are you going out with the guys tonight?"

"I've been thinking about it"

"Come on Shay, you know that a night out would be good for you" Gabby tried to persuade her best friend.

"Let me talk to Severide and see what he is doing tonight. Then I'll call or text you later."

"Alright, whatever you say. I got to let you go Casey called a little bit ago and he is going to come over early for dinner"

"Don't forget desert" Shay chimed in.

"I didn't I'm got some…"

"That is not what I meant" Shay interrupted.

"Oh"

"I'll talk to you later, bye"

"Bye" Gabby said as she ended the conversation.

Gabby decided to clean the apartment and get ready before Matt came over. As she was shaving her legs her phone beeped, she reached over to find Matt had sent her a text message, _I'll be there in twenty minutes._

He be there sooner then she had expected. Her plan was to have dinner made before he came over but now there would be no time. She continued to get ready and just decided to order pizza.

Gabby quickly got dressed in a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and flowing top. As she walked out of her bedroom she heard a knock on the door. Gabby quickly moved toward the sound and without looking in the peephole, she opened the door.

"Hey beautiful" Matt greeted when he saw Gabby's smiling face and moved closer as she placed a light but welcomed kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey yourself" Gabby replied as she stepped back into the apartment, Matt followed her in.

"So there has been a little change of plans" Gabby stated as Matt closed the front door.

"Why is your mother coming to dinner?" he asked with a smirk.

"She wanted to but I talked her out of it" Gabby joked back. "I don't think we are going to have enough time to make dinner tonight, so I ordered pizza" as she moved into the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?" she called out as she reached into the fridge and pulled out to longnecks.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I didn't think I needed to try" Gabby stated as she watched Matt move around the counter and stood in front of her. His blue eyes looking deep into her's.

"You thought wrong" He said as her took one of the beers out of her hands with a large smile spreading across his face.

"I'll remember that"

"I'm I going to be punished?" Matt asked as he took the beer and set it on the counter.

"You have no idea" Gabby stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Matt leaned into Gabby's lips a knock was heard on the door, "Saved by the bell" Gabby spoke with a disappointing smiled. Matt walked over to the door to pay for the pizza as Gabby opened her beer and took a drink.

After dinner was over, Matt helped Gabby clean up the kitchen. Then they got into Matt's truck to go meet their friends.

"So how do you want to do this?" Gabby asked as they got out of the truck and stood in front of the bar.

"Just like this" Matt answered as he took Gabby's hand into his own.

Gabby followed Matt into the bar never letting go of his hand. She was surprised with how many people were in this tiny place. It made it a little more difficult to find their friends. After walking around for a second, Matt heard his name being shouted.

"Casey over here!" Herrmann called out.

Matt nodded his head then turned around to tell Gabby he found the guys. Gabby could feel everyone's eyes on her and Matt as the approached the table. She tried to avoid each one of their stares.

"So anything new?" Cruz asked as the couple reached the table.

"Anything we should know?" Otis added.

"Yeah" Gabby answered moving in between Matt and Cruz, "You're buying!" Everyone at the table gave a loud chuckle.

As if on cue the waitress came up to the table, "Would you like anything?"

"Yeah two house beers, please" Matt ordered then he slid his arm around Gabby's waist. Gabby enjoyed feeling Matt's touch, she could feel his warmth through her shirt and it just reminded her that their relationship is real; it wasn't something she dreamed up.

"Is Severide here?" Gabby asked looking around the table.

"Yeah, he is over at the bar with Shay" Mills answered.

Gabby nodded her head then leaned into Matt, "Hey I'll be right back."

"Okay, but don't be gone too long."

Gabby smiled at Matt's response then she worked her way through the crowds to get to the bar. After what seemed like forever, Gabby finally reached Shay and Severide.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dawson" Severide said with a slight slur.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a couple of beers" he replied with a large smile.

"What he means to say is just a couple of kegs" Shay chimed in.

"That's not true! I may have had just one keg" Severide played along. "So did Casey come with you?"

"Um yeah, he is over at the table"

"Alright then, I will see you ladies over there" Severide said as he began to work his way through the crowd.

Gabby looked down and saw for the first time Shay had a drink her hand, "I thought you weren't drinking".

"I'm not. This is Severide's drink"

"Well then I'll take that" Gabby smiled as Shay handed her the drink. Gabby finished her drink at the bar, while her Shay talked about work and other things.

"So you want to head back to the table?" Shay asked.

Gabby nodded her head as she stood up the stool. As they walked toward the table Gabby noticed the crowd had died down more. It was easier for them to spot their table.

Matt was enjoying being out with his friends but he really wasn't focusing on their conversation at the table, his eyes kept drifting to the bar where Gabby sat. It wasn't that he was worried about her, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her, especially when she smiled. Matt watched as Gabby and Shay walked up to the table, he could feel his heartbeat quicken with each step closer she took.

"Is this mine?" She asked when she took spot next to him.

"Well that depends" Matt answered taking a drink of his beer.

Gabby raised her eyebrow, "On what?"

"If you'll dance with me" Matt smirked.

"Well if that is you only condition" Gabby replied as she took the beer off of the table and took a fast drink. "I think it's only fair" she laughed.

Gabby moved to the other side of Matt and grabbed his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor. At first the dancing was more playful then anything, Matt spun Gabby around, but as the song changed so did their bodies. The rhythm poured out of the speakers causing their bodies to move closer. Gabby's back was pressed into Matt chest as she leaned on him with his hands rested on her hips. With each beat in the song, Gabby could feel her want for him growing in the pit of her stomach. She could also feel Matt's excitement in the middle of her back. She turned around and warped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Matt could tell all the guys were watching him and Gabby, but he honestly didn't care. He pulled her into him and deepens the kiss, some part of him wanted to show everyone here that he was with this woman and the other part of him just wanted to kiss Gabby all the time.

As they break the passionate kiss, Matt and Gabby hear cheering from the direction of their table. They both look to see, all the guys clapping and whistling. Matt swears he hears Capp yell, "It's about time!"

Gabby can feel her face become red, she totally forgot where she was at and who she was with, but in those moments with Matt he was the only thing she could think about. They walked off the dance floor to their group of friends.

"So Dawson I guess this means you'll need to stop flirting with your patients" Herrmann joked.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Gabby retorted.

Matt raised his eyebrows, "It's a two way street baby!" he replied pulling Gabby to his side.

Matt and Gabby stayed at the bar for an hour more before heading back to Gabby's place. They really had a great time laughing and talking with their friends. The ride back to Gabby's was comfortable. They sang to the songs on the radio and joked around.

As pulled up to Gabby's apartment, he put the truck in park. "Do you have to go back home tonight?" Gabby asked hoping the answer would be no.

"My mom is staying at my sister's tonight" he said with a small smile forming on his face.

Gabby couldn't hide her own grin, "Well I was thinking you could stay the night with me and have breakfast before shift."

Casey let out a light laugh, "I have a confession to make" he stated as he reached behind Gabby's seat. "I was thinking the same thing" he held up his gym bag.

"I guess two minds think a like" Gabby said as she leaned across her seat and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Gabby was having a difficult time unlocking her front door, she could feel Casey's warm body next to her and it was making it very hard for her to concentrate. She fumbled with her keys several times.

"Is there something wrong?" Casey asked with a knowing glance.

"I do this all the time" Gabby tried to play off.

"Yeah okay" he said as he let his hand roam her backside.

Finally Gabby was able to find the right key to the apartment; she quickly opened the door and threw her things to the ground. She turned around to face Matt. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his mouth to hers. This kiss was very different then the ones they have shared in the past. This one was full of want and sexual tension.

Matt quickly reached behind him to close the door; he then threw his stuff on top of Gabby's. With his free hands, Matt was able to lift Gabby off the ground and carry her to the couch. He sat Gabby down as he looked at her; he could see the want and need in her eyes. He could see that it matched his own.

Gabby watched as Matt kneeled in front of her, his blue eyes piercing her own. Matt placed both of his hands on her knees, spreading them apart. He then leaned forward kissing her swollen lips. Gabby couldn't think, she could only react, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his tone body. She was in awe at the shirtless Matt Casey that stood in front of her.

"My turn" Matt said has he reached for the bottom of her shirt. Gabby raised her hands in the air, she could feel the material leave her body in one quick motion. Matt had dreamt of her shirtless more than once, but he never imaged how great she actually looked. As he looked at her, he could himself harden.

Matt then lifted her again so that she was straddling him. He at attacked her lips begging for entry, which she happily gave. "Gabby" Matt moaned as she shifted herself over him. She couldn't help but do it again, and this time he moaned louder.

"Matt" Gabby said as she began to nibble on his hear.

"Yeah" he panted.

"Have I showed you my bedroom?" she asked as she moved her kisses back to his lips.

"No" Matt replied in between kisses.

"Come on I'll show it to you" Gabby said taking a hold of hand and leading him to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Finding Our Faults

Gabby could feel her body quiver under Matt for the second time that morning. She lay still with him hovering over her. His lips going instantly to her waiting mouth, she quickly allowed him access as he moved his body to side of her own.

"If every morning was like this I would never get out of bed" Matt said moving his lips a fraction of inch from her's.

"That would make two of us" Gabby replied with a smile. As they continued to kiss, Gabby's stomach made a loud sound of hunger.

Matt stopped his trails of kisses at the base of her neck and looked down at her stomach, "It's seems you are hungry Ms. Dawson" He moved his eyes to hers.

"Just a little" she replied with a laugh.

"Well how about I make you some breakfast while you get in the shower"

"Sounds perfect" Gabby gave him a kiss.

Matt lifted the sheet and got out of bed, Gabby sat up and watched as he searched for his boxers, "I think they may be on the chair" she pointed.

"How did they end up there?" he asked as he moved across the room.

"I have a few ideas" she raised her eyebrows as he put the boxers on.

"Are you enjoying yourself" Matt asked as he watched her eyes wander all over his body.

"Very much" Gabby replied as she continued to stare at him.

Matt just smirked as he made his way out of Gabby's bedroom. She lay back in her bed and began to play with her hair. She couldn't believe what was happening with her and Matt. She just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs because she was so happy. As she continued to get lost in thoughts of Matt and them having sex last night, the smell of bacon brought her back to reality.

"Oh shit" She said as she got out of bed, realizing that she was supposed to be in the shower.

"Breakfast smells amazing" Gabby calls out as she walks into the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad you like it" Matt pours her some coffee. "So do you want to ride together for work?"

"I guess it doesn't matter since everyone knows" Gabby said as she took the fork next to her plate and began to eat the delicious French toast sitting in front of her.

"My thoughts exactly" Matt agreed taking a bite off of his own plate.

The two finished their morning breakfast. As Matt got ready for work, Gabby cleaned up the kitchen. Being together in the morning for the most natural thing either one of them had felt in a long time. Matt couldn't believe how comfortable being with Gabby made him. She was the best part of his day and he knew that was never going to change.

On their way to work, Gabby remembered that Tyler might be stopping by to see her today.

"I wonder what he wants."

"I don't know, he didn't say much about why he was there" Matt replied as he pulled over in front of the firehouse.

"I know but I just have a feeling that there is something more then this kid is saying" She unbuckled her seatbelt.

Matt put the truck in park and turn to look at Gabby, "Just keep in mind that he might not come today."

"Your right but I still wonder what he wants"

"Well you'll find out when he gets here" Matt then leaned into Gabby. She eagerly met him with her lips.

"Mmmm" Gabby moaned as she felt Matt's lips part for her.

Matt moved back but never took his eyes off her, "I love the sexy noises you make"

"Keep talking like that and we'll never make it out of this car."

"Promise?" Matt asked moving in for another kiss.

As Matt's lips grazed Gabby's they heard a knock on the passenger side window.

"You two coming in or you just going to sit out here and make out?" Severide laughed looking back at the couple.

"Good morning" Gabby said opening the door.

"Apparently not as good as yours" Severide stated as he eyed Matt who has moved around the truck. "Shay will be happy to know that things are going good for you two."

Gabby chuckled, "Of course she would."

Matt took Gabby's hand as they walked into the garage. There was no point in trying to hide their relationship, since everyone knew about it already.

"You guys didn't ride in together?" Gabby asked a little surprised.

"She is going to be a little late coming in this morning; she had to make a stop for something."

Gabby nodded her head in response, "I'm sure she'll tell me all about it when she gets here."

"Really? That's what you girls talk about?" Severide sounded confused.

"Among other things" Gabby replies coyly with a small smirk then looks over at Casey.

"Well I'll talk to Chief about sending Mills over to you, until Shay gets her." Casey said as they walked through the break room doors.

"Okay, that will work."

The three of them went into the locker room to put their things away and get ready for shift. Casey was able to speak with the Chief about sending Mills over to EMT until Shay arrived. Luckily, Shay was able to come in before any calls. It was a very slow day for house 51, but no one seemed to mind. It was a nice break from the usual crazy days, everyone was able to relax in the break room.

"So what is for lunch?" Gabby asked standing next to Mills in the kitchen.

"Hot roast beef sandwiches" he said as he took the roast out of the oven.

"Nice, it smells really good."

"Oh it is" he then set the hot pan on top of the stove.

"What kind of seasonings did you use?"

"I put in some bay leaves and…"

Before he could finish that sentence Capp called into the break room, "Dawson some kid is here to see you!"

Gabby looked over at Casey, who was staring right back at her. Without a word she walked out on the floor. She was not surprised to find the dark haired boy standing in front of her.

"Hey Tyler" She said as continued to approach him with a smile.

"Hi Gabby"

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much" He replied looking down at his feet.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today, so I got out early"

"Are you sick?" Gabby's expression turned to concern.

"No, just a check up" he states as he moves around to the truck. "I talked to my mom about going for a ride and she said I could, can he take me now?"

"Matt?"

Tyler nods his head, "Well we need to ask your mom first and if she says you can then I'm sure Matt wouldn't have a problem taking you. Here let's call your mom" Gabby suggest as she takes out her phone and hands it to Tyler.

Tyler dials the number and then hands the phone to Gabby. "She is at work, so she might not pick up" he states

The phone rings but there is no answer, Gabby continues to wait but no one picks up. She looks at Tyler and can see something familiar in his eye, almost as if she is staring at a ghost. A voice rings into her hears, that pulls he from her thoughts, she turns around to see Matt coming from the break room. She then hangs up the phone.

"Hey Tyler" Matt says as he reaches the two.

"I was wondering if I could go for a ride." Tyler says looking at Matt with a gleam in his brown eyes.

"What did your mom say?"

"She said yes" Tyler replied quickly.

"I just tried calling her but no one is picking up" Gabby said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you picky promise that you are telling the truth?" Matt asked as he takes a very serious look with Tyler.

Tyler nods his head and holds out his picky, "I promise.'

Matt then loops in own with Tyler's "We can go for a quick ride. Just let me run inside real quick to let them know we are going around the block"

"Okay" Tyler says. Matt jogs back inside.

Gabby asked Tyler a few more questions as they waited for Matt to come back. When he did come back, he told both of them to get in the truck and allowed Tyler to sit upfront. As they pulled out of the station, Tyler's face lit up. Gabby could tell that whatever was troubling this kid, he was able to let it for and enjoy his time riding in the truck. Gabby then looked over at Matt, who looked just as excited as Tyler. She couldn't help but smile as Matt let Tyler honk the horn.

Even though it was just around the block, Tyler loved it. When they pulled back into the station, Tyler seemed a little disappointed.

"Can't we go for one more ride?" he began to plead with Matt.

"I would love to, but if we get a call the truck as to be here. We might be able to do this again sometime"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Matt responded.

They all stepped out of the truck, "Man I'm hunger" Gabby said. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" she asked looking at Tyler.

"I have to get back home, my mom needs her lunch" Tyler explained.

Gabby looked confused, "I thought you said that your mom was at work?"

"She is… but she… she works from home and we have lunch together."

Something in Gabby just didn't feel right when Tyler was telling her about his mother. She knew there was more to this story then he was sharing, but she didn't want to press him.

Before Gabby could get another thought, she felt to arms wrap around her, "Thank you Gabby" Tyler said giving her a hug.

Gabby smiled, "Your welcome". He then moved to Matt and thanked him too.

Gabby and Matt watched him walk down the drive, "Something isn't right" Gabby said out loud.

"You got that feeling too."

"I just wish that I knew what it was"

"Well, let's go get some lunch and we'll talk about it" Matt said pulling her into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Holding our own

Gabby lied awake in the early morning hours, she couldn't get her mind to stop. She knew that she enjoy cuddling and sleeping next to Matt, but her mind continued to think about Tyler. There was just something about him that struck a nerve with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt mumbled as he rolled over from his back to his side to face Gabby, but still kept his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I just knew. So are you going to tell me?" he continued to question.

"Nothing really" Matt's eyes flew open to her answer. She knew by the look on his face he didn't believe her, "Tyler."

"I thought so" Matt sighed as he wrapped his arm her waist.

"I can't figure him out" Gabby sat up; causing Matt's had to slide down her legs. "He came to the station looking for me, but he won't tell me why he is there, it just doesn't make any sense."

Matt then began to trace circles on knee, "Your right it doesn't make sense, but I think sooner or later he will tell you why he is there and you will help him."

"How do you know that?" Gabby asked placing her hand on Matt's cheek.

"One he keeps coming back and two I know you, remember?"

Gabby smiled and then moved her body over Matt's, "So you think you know me uh?" She teased him.

"I would say extremely well" Matt placed his hands on Gabby's hips.

"Well then, what am I thinking right now?"

"Your thinking, man I have the hottest boyfriend in the world and how quite can I be so we don't wake his mom" Matt answered with a smirk.

"Not even close!" Gabby said as she moved her body off his and climbed down from his bed. "I want some ice cream" she said as she walked out the bedroom door.

Matt ran his hands over his head. Damn that girl is good he thought with a laugh.

"So what would you like to do today?" Matt asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well I have a few things around town I have to take care of but other then that not much" Gabby took a bite of her ice cream as she stood next to the sink.

"Want some company?" Matt asked as he reached for the cup next to the coffee pot.

"That would be great, but I need to run to my place to get my showered and changed"

"Speaking of that, I have a surprise for you" Matt said as he reached his hand out for Gabby's. She immediately set the ice cream down and took his hand with a smile across her face. He led her back to his bedroom, "Okay close your eyes" Matt said leaving Gabby standing in the middle of his room. She followed his instructions and closed her eyes; she could hear commotion coming from across the room.

"You can open them"

Gabby looked around the room and saw Matt standing next to his dresser; it took her a second to realize the two empty drawers were pulled out.

"Did you get rid of some of your clothes?"

"I did for something more important" He said as he moved closer to her.

"Why?"

"For yours, I want you to keep some of your things at my place" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want your stuff here, but most importantly I want you here" He said placing his lips on her's.

As the kiss deepens, Gabby could feel herself stepping back toward the bed, "No way" Gabby said breaking the kiss.

"What?" Matt asked innocently.

"You know what. If we get on this bed we are going to busy for a while and I have get my errands done today" Gabby moved toward the door.

"You're no fun Dawson" Matt called out. Matt realized this was the second time in one morning that she teased him.

Gabby left Matt's place after breakfast, they decided that he would meet her in an hour. When she got home she quickly raced through her shower and got ready for the day. It seemed like forever since she had been at her place. As she waited for Matt she got her grocery list together and a package she had to mail out for her cousin's birthday.

As she placed the list in her purse, her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, I'm here" Matt's voice filled her hears.

"Okay, I'll be right out" Gabby quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and shoes.

"Shit, I almost forgot the package" She ran back into the kitchen.

Her phone rang again, she quickly answered it, "I know I'm coming."

"Gabby" a small voice called out.

"Who is this?" she asked

"It's Tyler I need your help" He sounded afraid.

"Okay sweetie what's wrong"

"It's my mom, she is not waking up!" he began to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry the updates are taking longer then I wanted, but I promise that with this one you won't be disappointed. Remember to review and let me know what you think; also it does help me write faster.

Chapter Seventeen: Say it Again

"Tyler I need you to calm down and listen to me. Okay?" Gabby asked as she ran out to the waiting truck.

"Okay" The boy voice was shaky.

"I need to know where you are, so I can send help" Gabby hurriedly opened the door to a very concerned looking Matt Casey.

"My Address is 1732 W. Taylor St. Apartment 6."

"Good" Gabby tried to sound reassuring. "I need you to hold on for a second but don't hang up. I'm going to call for help on another phone" As Gabby told Tyler of her plans, she reached for Matt's phone on the seat between them.

"Here?" Matt said as he took Gabby's phone. Gabby quickly dialed 911 and began to give the information to the dispatcher.

"Hey Tyler, its Matt are you okay?"

"It's my mom ashes not waking up" Matt could feel the sheer terror still evident in the boy's voice.

Matt listened to Gabby tell the dispatcher the address, Mat sped in the same direction.

"Tyler it will be okay, help is coming and so are Gabby and I".

"I know" Tyler stifled the tears.

Gabby hung up the Matt's phone and Matt handed her phone back to her. She continued to talk to Tyler until she felt the truck come to a complete stop and Matt put the vehicle in park.

"I'm coming" Gabby stated as she raced into the building with Matt right behind her. They could hear the ambulance in the background.

As Gabby climbed the stairs she could hear Tyler calling her name, she followed the sound until she found the dark haired boy standing in the hallway waiting for her, waiting for help. Tyler watched as Gabby approached him and without hesitation he ran to her with his arms stretched out and tears streaming down his face. Gabby immediately wrapped her protective arms around him.

"Tyler stay with Matt, I'm going to go help you mom".

Matt took Tyler from Gabby, and then she went into the apartment. Gabby looked around the living room and kitchen but didn't find his mother. She continued down a narrow hallway, knowing that she must be back here. When she reached the door at the end of the hall she opened it quickly to find a middle aged woman lying on the unmade bed. Gabby rushed over to the woman and took her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. As Gabby began to assess the situation as two paramedics she recognized walked into the scene.

"Dawson what are you doing here" One of the paramedics asked.

"She is a friend of a friend" Gabby said as she moved back and out of the way. She watched as they loaded her on the stretcher and rushed her out the door. She followed closely behind. As they made their way out in the hallway, she watched Tyler's face twist into fear, worry, and relief. She made her way to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Tyler, we'll take you to the hospital. Is there anyone we can call?" Gabby asked as she guided him to the truck.

Matt opened the door and Tyler climbed in before answering Gabby's question. She knew that Tyler didn't want to speak, but she needed to know if someone needed to be notified. The silence didn't go unnoticed by Matt and Gabby, their eyes meant for brief moment, both thinking the same thing. Gabby followed Tyler into the truck, as she got situated, Matt closed the door.

"There is no one" Tyler quietly whispered.

"Before Gabby could ask for anymore details, Matt opened the truck door and the three of them began their short drive to Lake Shore Hospital.

No one spoke in the ride there, Matt wasn't sure what Tyler wanted to hear and Gabby was still processing the idea that the child didn't have anyone. The silence continued as they entered the busy hospital.

"I'm going to see if they have an update on her condition, you two should take a seat over there" Matt suggested and then walked over to the front desk.

Gabby took Tyler's hand and walked him over to the empty waiting room. She decided to ask Tyler the question she had been holding in "Tyler what did you mean there is no one?" Gabby asked searching the boy's face for a hint.

Tyler remained quite, she could she that he was conflicted and somewhat in shock. She didn't want to push him anymore. Tyler looked up and saw that Matt was still standing at the counter.

"My dad died when I was five and neither one of my parents has any family".

"I'm sorry". Gabby said unsure if she was sorry that he was here or sorry for the fact that he has gone through so much.

Matt walked over to them and Gabby could tell by the look on his face the news wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear. He took the seat next to Tyler, "The nurse said the doctor would be out here soon to speak with us".

They waited for then minutes, but it seemed liked forever. The doctor finally came around the corner of the waiting room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Clark" Matt and Gabby both stood up and moved closer to Dr. Clarke, while Tyler remained seated.

"I'm Matt Casey and this is my girlfriend Gabriela Dawson".

"Well before I can give you any information on this patient I need to know your relationship to her".

"We're friends of her son" Gabby replied.

"So you're not family?" He asked looking at the couple.

"No" Matt answered.

"Well then I can't…"

Gabby could see where this was going, she quickly cut him off. "Please" she pleaded, "We just need to know if she is okay for his sake" Gabby said nodding her head in Tyler's direction.

"His only family member is laying in that bed and I need to know what I'm going to say to him, because I don't have a clue!" Gabby continued, "I don't even know his mother's name!"

Matt could feel Gabby's emotions and knew she was trying to help protect Tyler. He wrapped his arm around her lower back.

The doctor took in a deep breath, "Alright she is in critical condition but alert and due to her past medical history we are very concerned. Mrs. Shields has been battling breast cancer. Unfortunately, in my opinion and based on the conversations I had with her, I don't think she has much time left.

Matt could feel the muscles in Gabby's body tense by the doctor's words.

"And Miss. Dawson, her name is Amanda Shields".

It took Gabby a minute to fully understand that the doctor had said her name.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"Her name is Amanda Shields" he stated again.

Shock hit Gabby's body as the name entered her mind, no way could this be the same person she meant all those years ago.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the great reviews and support! Sorry for the delay, but things are kind of crazy right now! However, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It is a little heavy in the emotional department, but that's why it is so short. Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter Eighteen: Full Circle

There is no way this is the same Amanda Shields, Gabby thought as she took the nearest seat. She glanced back at Tyler, sitting on the far side of the waiting room. He didn't seem to notice her; he just had a look of lost on his face. Gabby knew that look all to well, as she continued to look at his facial features her mind began to make connections.

"Thank you Dr. Clark" Matt said as he shook his hand.

"No problem" he said with a small smile on his face and then he walked away.

Matt took the empty seat next to Gabby and placed his hand over her's, "What are we going to do?" he asked. He waited for her response but nothing. He began to rub his hand up her arm, "Gabby are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine" Gabby said as Matt pulled her out of her thoughts.

Confusion set into Matt's eyes, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. "Do you want to tell Tyler?" Matt asked.

Gabby shook her head, "I need to take a walk." Without waiting for Matt's answer Gabby got up and left the waiting room. She needed a moment to think, but she also wanted to find this Amanda Shields before she said anything to Tyler. She walked over to a nurse standing behind a desk.

"Excuse me but I was looking for Amanda Shields' room. She was brought in a few hours ago" Gabby stated.

"Sure" The nurse said as she typed in the name Gabby had given her. "Room number 1302, it's down this hall on the left" the nurse pointed. Gabby thanked the woman and followed the directions she was given.

As she moved closer to the room number, her heart began to quicken with each step she took. She could feel her body temperature increase along with her breaths. She turned into the room to find a fragile woman lying in a white bed. She moved closer to make out the facial details of the woman, but before she could move closer, she heard a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"I knew you would be here" the woman said as she looked at Gabby. Gabby's breathing stopped all together and her feet stopped moving, it was her. It was the woman she had meant all those years ago, eight years ago to be exact.

The woman motioned Gabby to move closer; as she did she could since this was what Amanda wanted. "I want you to know there is not a day that goes by I don't think of you. You gave me the greatest love of my life and for that I will always be thankful." Gabby didn't know what to say, but she could feel tears begin to form in her eyes.

"How did he find me?" Gabby asked trying her best to hold back those tears threatening to fall.

"When I found out that I was sick, I started to realize that if I didn't get better Tyler would be all alone and I just couldn't bare the thought of that, so I pushed it out of my mind. But then a month ago, the doctors informed me that I wasn't responding to treatment, I panic. I didn't want my son to be an orphan, so I told him about you" Amanda said placing her hand over Gabby's.

"He knows?" Gabby asked with the tears flowing freely down her face.

"No, I didn't tell him that you're his birth mother. I told him about an amazing girl I knew and how she was born to help people." A smile escaped Amanda's lips.

"How did you know where I was?" Gabby asked still in shock.

"I was reading this newspaper a while back and I saw you're picture. It was like looking at Tyler, I just knew that one day he would find out, so I kept tabs on you." Gabby nodded her head.

"God, he does look like you" Amanda said taking a longer look at Gabby. "I'm glad he found you before I passed. It will make it easier for him."

Gabby shook her head and whispered, "You're his mom."

Amanda smiled, "Yes I am, but you will be his mom too. I know that giving him up was the hardest thing in the world for you to do, but you did it for him and that's what mother's do. They put their child's needs and wants before their own and you understood that Gabby and now I believe you will make the right decision again. He is such a great boy."

Before Gabby knew what she was doing she bend down and wrapped her arms around Amanda. She sobbed as she thanked her son's mother.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, hope all is well and everyone is enjoying the story. I really like these next few chapters coming up, because we are going to see a lot of relationships change and a whole new side of Dawson. Please keep reading and as always please review!

Thank you!

Chapter nineteen: Claiming the Lost

Gabby did the best to collect herself as she stood in front of Amanda; she knew that she needed to be strong for everyone involved.

"Tyler is waiting to see you" Gabby states as she wipes away her tears. "Do you want me to bring him to you?"

"I would like that very much" Amanda smiles.

"Okay" Gabby nods as she turns to get Tyler.

"Gabriela" Amanda calls out, causing Gabby to stop in her tracks. "I would like to tell Tyler about you" she says. "I want him to know that I love him and that it is okay to be happy again. I was also hoping to have one last night with him."

"I think that you're a great mom" Gabby says with a small smile.

"You will be too" Amanda then closes her eyes, trying to save her strength for the next conversation.

As Gabby walked back to the waiting room so many emotions took over her body. She felt sad, happy, scared, and shock. Sadness seemed to be the most felt throughout her entire body. She was sad for Amanda losing her husband and now her own life. She was sad for Tyler, who will be losing the only two parents he has ever known and now he will be told everything he ever believed to be true is a lie.

When she reached the waiting room she saw Matt sitting there with Tyler, he heart stopped has she saw her boyfriend and her son sharing a conversation. How did she not see it before? His smile matched her own and the dark eyes that looked just like his grandmother's, Gabby just couldn't believe that this was all happening.

Matt looked up at Gabby, he noticed that deep sadness that filled her eyes. He could tell by the expression on her face that something was a matter. He immediately stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her hear.

"No" She states, her voice filled with sobs. Matt can feel the wetness from her face dampen his shirt.

"I promise you everything will be okay" Matt rubs her back and does his best to sooth her.

"Gabby?" she hears from the side of her and Matt. They break apart to find Tyler standing there.

"Is it my mom?" he asks looking for an answer.

Gabby bends down so that she is eye level with him, "Your mom is asking for you" Gabby says as she places a small smile on her face.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Her room is down the hall, but I want to tell you something before I take you to see her" Gabby clears her throat. "Your mom is really sick and so we thought that you could stay with her tonight to help her, and then in the morning I'll come and pick you up."

"But I want to stay with my mom" Tyler began to protest.

"I know you do sweetheart" Gabby ran her hand through his hair, "We can talk about this tomorrow" Gabby said looking into his eyes.

"Come on I'll take you to your mom" Gabby says as she straightens her body and leads Tyler and Matt down the hall.

The walk is very quite, no one says a word. As they reach the room number Gabby steps to the side and allows Tyler to stand in the doorway. He walks through and stops next to his mother's bed.

"Mom?" he says quietly. She opens her eyes and sees her son's face.

"My baby" she says as she holds her arms out. Tyler immediately steps into her embrace, Amanda looks up to see Matt and Gabby watching them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabriela" Amanda says with a smile. Gabby gives a small smile and turns to leave with Matt behind her.

As they walk down the hallway, Matt takes Gabby's hand into his. He doesn't say a word knowing that she will tell him when she is ready. The car ride back to Gabby's place is much like the walk out of the hospital, silent. Gabby hasn't stopped crying but she hasn't said a word. Matt has never seen Gabby like this before and it is really scarring him, but he doesn't want to push her.

Once Gabby unlocks the door to her apartment, she collapses into her apartment. Matt shuts the door quickly rushes to her side, "Gabby I need you to tell me what is wrong, you are really scarring me!"

"I didn't know" she sobs.

"What didn't you know?" Matt asks pulling her into his lab.

Gabby pushed him away, "When Tyler came to firehouse that first day I didn't know what he was doing there, but I should have seen it Matt! I should have recognized him right away!"

"Gabby talk to me! You're not making any sense" Matt was so confused.

"What kind of mother does not recognize her own son?!" Gabby shouted.

Matt froze, he wasn't sure what he heard, "Son?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

Gabby took in a deep breath trying to gain her composer, "Tyler is my son." As Gabby said those words she could feel the new tears flowing down her face. Matt wasn't sure what he should say or do, but as he watched the woman he loved fall apart on the floor, his body just reacted. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed. He then sat next to her, wiping the hair out of her face then the wetness off of her checks.

"Baby, tell me everything" he simply said as he searched her eyes.

Over the years, Gabby was able to block that part of her past out of her life, but there was never a day that went by she didn't think of her baby boy. She always thought what would he look like, what kinds of things would he be into, and every time she saw a boy about his age, she thought that could be him. But to actually tell the whole story was something different.

She took a deep breath to collect herself, "During my second year of college I feel in love with his guy I meant at a party. He was so handsome and sweet, I couldn't believe that he wanted me. Anyways, we dated for about five months, and then I found out that I was pregnant. I told him about the baby but he told me that the baby wasn't his and he wanted nothing to with me. I was so scare, heartbroken, and alone I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home to my family and I was only nineteen there was no way I could support myself and a baby. So I did the best thing for my baby, I gave him up for adoption." Gabby could barely get through her last sentence before she broke down in tears. Matt just continued to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I should have told you but I…"

Matt hurried up and cut her off, "its okay baby, we are going to be okay" He pulls her into his body and places a kiss on the top of her head. "Does Tyler know?"

"No, Amanda is going to tell him tonight" Gabby says calming herself down.

"Matt I don't know the first thing about being a mom, what if he hates me after Amanda tells him?" She asks still in his embrace.

"I don't want to lie to you and say he won't, but the truth is he is going to need you and I think you need him."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Knowing What to Say

Gabby woke up with an ache in her head; she could fell Matt's body pressed against her own. For a moment everything was perfect, everything was the way it was suppose to be, but then she remembered yesterday's pervious events. The ache then spread through out her whole, causing tears to spring to her eyes.

She couldn't just lye in bed, she needed to do something. She crept out of bed, so she didn't wake Matt up and went into the dark kitchen. Looking around the place she knew it could use a good cleaning. She grabbed the chemicals under the sink and began to clean the kitchen.

The light peering into the window caused Matt to wake. He moved closer to Gabby, but when he went to reach for her, his hand was meant with a cold sheet. He opened his eyes an empty space where his girlfriend was supposes to be. He sat up in bed, looking around the room but he was alone. He lifted the covers off him and placed his feet on the cold hard wood floor. As he stood up he could hear movement coming from the living room.

"Gabby" he called out as he opened the bed room door. He watched as she moved around the living room dusting off the tables.

"Gabby!" he called again but louder. She turned around when she heard the sound of his voice.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Gabby asked setting down the rag and walking over to him.

"No, I was just surprised that you weren't in bed" Matt explains as he warps his arms around Gabby's slender waist.

"I couldn't sleep" She explains as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Matt didn't say anything, he just held Gabby in his embrace. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her the best way he knew how.

Gabby moved back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to know that I wouldn't have been able to get through the night without."

"Yes you would have" Matt states. "You are stronger then you give yourself credit for."

Gabby smiles "See there it is. You always know what to say to me and for that I truly love you Matt. I know that I haven't said those words before, but I do. I love you."

Matt smiles, "Well that is a very good thing because I love you too." Matt takes Gabby's lip with his own. He moves his hands from her lower back to each side of her hips. Gabby in return, reaches down to the hem of Matt's shirt and pulls in an upward direction. The shirt falls to the floor as Gabby runs her hands over Matt's stomach.

"I need you" Gabby simply states as small tears begin to form in eyes.

"I know" Matt says as he pulls away from Gabby and takes her hand in his own. "Follow me" he says as he leads her into her bedroom.

As they lay in the after glow, Matt listens to Gabby's breathing. She then breaks the comfortable silence as she turns to face him as she sits up.

"How am I going to do this?" Gabby asked. "How am I going to be a mother to a boy that I gave up?"

Matt turned his face to look at her, "It will take sometime but you'll figure it out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you and I know that you'll be there for Tyler in the same way you were there for me when I needed you the most."

Gabby reaches her hand out and rested in on Matt's chest, "See you're more then just a pretty face."

"I'm glad to see the old Gabby is in there" Matt smiles moving closer.

"Oh she is still here, but just scared shitless."

"What scares you the most?" Matt asks as he rests his hand on her hip.

"Raising a child all alone that has lost his mother" Gabby simply states.

"Well first of all your not alone, you have your family, friends, and me. Second of all, you will get the hang of it, I promise" Matt leans in a gives Gabby a quick peck.

"I love you" Gabby says staring into his blue eyes.

"I love you too" Matt stated as he stared back into her eyes. "We better get going" Matt said as he nodded his head in the direction of the clock sitting on the night stand.

Gabby eyes followed in the same direction, "I'll jump in the shower!" She aid as she quickly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

The drive to hospital seemed to last forever Gabby thought as they were stopped by another red light. She sighed as her car came to a complete stop.

"Remind my why we decided it was a good idea to live in Chicago" Gabby ask looking around at the traffic.

"Because there is no place like it" Matt states as he watches her twinge in her seat.

"True, but the traffic is freaking unbelievable"

"Clam down a bit, we will be there soon."

"I know" Gabby takes in a deep breath.

After twenty minutes of driving another ten minutes to find a parking spot, Gabby and Matt stood at the hospital room of Amanda Shields.

When Gabby walked into the room, Amanda lifted her head and Tyler turned around.

"Morning" Gabby says.

Amanda smiles; "Good morning Gabby and you must be Matt" Amanda says as she looks at him

"Yes, I'm Matt Casey, Gabby's boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you, Tyler has been talking about how you let him ride on the fire truck."

"Well I'm glad that he had fun" Matt replied.

"Well know that we're all here, I think it's time" Amanda states as she turns her attention to Tyler. Gabby doesn't move, she feels her breath freeze. Now is the moment she has been dreading. Matt reaches out and takes her hand as they watch Amanda and Tyler.

"Mom what are you talking about?" he asks looking confused.

"You know how I told you that I'm sick?" Tyler nods his head.

"Well honey sometimes people don't get better and their isn't a thing anyone can do about it."

"Mom what are you talking about?" Tyler asks looking so lost.

"I'm one of those people. I'm not going to get better, I'm dying" Amanda states with kindness and compassion in her voice.

"No you're fine, you told me so" Tyler states.

"No sweetie."

"What about me? Who is going to take care of me?" Tyler asks as tears run down his face.

Amanda smiles and looks over at Gabby, "Gabby will" she says.

"But I don't want her, I want you" Tyler says as he begins to cry.

"Sometimes things don't go according to plan" Amanda wraps her weak arms around the young boy. "Tyler I need you to listen because the next thing I say is very important." Tyler pulls back and looks at his mom.

"I want you to know that I love you so much and I know that you're going to be a great man one day, but most importantly you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Amanda takes in a deep breath and continues, "With that being said you are going to live with Gabby because she loves you just as much as I do."

"Mom?" Tyler asks

"I'm the mom that has raised you and watched you grow, but Gabby is the mom that carried you. Gabby is your biological mom."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying their last week of summer. The only good thing is that Chicago Fire will be on in less then a month! Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter, but it is for a reason. I hope you enjoy it and always please review, it makes me want to write faster!

Chapter Twenty one: The Good is Done

"Mom your not making sense" Tyler stated looking back and forth between Amanda and Gabby.

"Honey your dad and I adopted you. It was the best thing we ever did" Amanda took his hand as tears ran down Tyler's face.

"But you're my mom" Tyler began to cry. Amanda quickly pulled him into her weak body.

"Yes I am and I always will be" she soothed him.

Gabby took Matt's hand and walked out of the room, she wanted to give Tyler to understand everything with out her there. She leaned up against the wall as Matt stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked taking Gabby's hand in his own.

"I just thought she told him last night, I wasn't expecting to be there" Gabby says as she lets out the breath she had been holding.

"I think that she wanted you there, so you could help him."

"I guess you're…" before Gabby could finish the sentence alarms began to sound off in Amanda's room. Gabby move past Matt and rushed into her room followed by a couple of nurses and a doctor.

Gabby and Matt made their way over to Tyler, who moved himself off the bed and now stood to the far side of the room. Tyler then moved his attention from the bed of his mother to Gabby, "We were crying and then she just went still" Tyler explained.

Gabby saw the fear displayed on Tyler's face; she knew that he shouldn't see his mother die. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "Tyler we need to leave the room so the doctors can do their job."

"But I don't want to leave her" Tyler states looking back at his mom with tears in his eyes.

"I know, but she wouldn't want you to see her like this" Gabby tried to tell him.

Tyler didn't protest, he allowed Gabby to guide him out of the white room and into the long hallway and into the waiting room.

"She is going to be okay, right? Tyler asked taking a seat in between Gabby and Tyler.

"I don't know" Gabby said not wanting to lie to him.

"What is going to happen to me?" Tyler asked looking up at Gabby.

"Your mom and I were thinking that you could come live with me" Gabby replied.

"Do you live with Gabby?" Tyler asked turning to Matt.

"No but I visit quite a bit" Matt answered.

"What do you think?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know. I just wish my mom would get better."

"I know you do sweetie" Gabby said as she wrapped her arm around Tyler's shoulder. At the contact, Gabby could feel Tyler tense but he didn't pull away.

They sat in the waiting room for an hour before a doctor came out. Gabby and Matt stood up and walked over to the waiting doctor.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Shields has passed away. With the progression of the cancer and her weakened state, we were unable to revive her. I'm so sorry for your loss."

As the words fell from his lips Gabby was unable to concentrate on anything expect Tyler. She and Matt thanked the doctor. With each step she moved closer to Tyler sadness swept over her body. How was she going to tell her son that his mother had just died?

"Can I go see my mom?" Tyler asked sitting up in his seat.

"I'm sorry Tyler but you can't see your mom" Gabby said squatting down to be eye level with him.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

Gabby took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry Tyler but your mom was really sick and the doctors did the best they could, but they couldn't help her. She died"

"NO!" he screamed. "No you're lying!" he screamed again with tears and sobs leaving his body.

Gabby tried to pull him into her body but he pushed her back, "NO! I want my mom!" he yelled as he got up and ran.

"Tyler!" Matt called out as he ran after him.

Gabby stayed in her place as her own tears escaped her eyes. She knew that this was the moment her son would hate her forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Making Room

Gabby was getting ready for Amanda's funeral as she straightened her black laced shirt. Since her death, Tyler had been living with her. She knew that after the funeral she would need to find a two bedroom apartment.

"Gabby" Matt called from the living room/Tyler's bedroom.

"Be out in a second" she called back taking one last look in the mirror.

Matt set a bag of groceries on the counter and then took the seat next to Tyler on the couch. "What are you watching?" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Tyler replied handing the remote to Matt "Watch whatever you want."

Matt took in a deep breath, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but I still need to ask how you are doing?"

"I miss my mom" Tyler said turning his attention to Matt. "But she wasn't my mom. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before."

"Amanda was your mom and she always will be" Matt tried to reassure him. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"That no matter what my mom would always be with me."

"Yeah, and that you have Gabby. I know that right now she may not be your favorite person, but she doesn't turn her back on the people she loves the most."

Tyler didn't say anything; he just listened to Matt's words. Gabby wasn't his favorite person, he was to mad at her. Tyler really liked hanging out with Matt, he seemed to really listen to him and try his best to understand him.

"I'm ready" Gabby said as she put her watch on her wrist.

Matt stood up from the couch and turned to around, "I talked to a couple of the guys from the station and they said they would stop by" Matt said as he moved to Gabby. "Everyone really misses you at work." Matt wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I miss them too" Gabby stated as her lips left Matt's and she walked over to Tyler sitting on the couch.

"Tyler did you brush your teeth?" Gabby asked.

"Not yet" he replied his eyes never leaving the TV. Gabby looked over at Matt who was putting away the groceries, she then looked back at Tyler.

"Please go brush your teeth" Gabby held her gaze on the boy.

"I will in a little bit"

"Tyler I don't want you to forget" Gabby tried a different approach.

"I won't."

"Tyler, listen to Gabby" Matt called out from behind the counter as he put away the eggs from the bag. Tyler got off the couch and walked toward the bathroom. A flicker of anger rose through Gabby's body. She walked over to Matt and placed her hand on the counter.

"Don't do that" Gabby whispered.

"Do what?" Matt asked as he turned around.

"Never mind. I just wish he would let me help and not argue with everything I say" Gabby sighed as she put her head down on the counter.

"Didn't you defy your parents when you were a kid?" Matt asked taking Gabby's hand in his own.

"I did, but this is different" Gabby looked up at Matt.

"He's anger, lost, and dealing with a lot of pain. Give him time and he will heal."

"Teeth are brushed" Tyler called out as he entered the room.

"Good" Gabby said as she turned around. "Tyler I was thinking that after the funeral, if you wanted to go back to your apartment and grab some more of your things. I know Matt went over there to get some of your clothes, but I was thinking you might want some pictures and other things before the mover come."

Tyler didn't say anything for the longest time, "fine" was the only thing he could manage to say.

The three of them soon left the apartment to go to the funeral. The day seemed to slowly drift by for each one of them. At the funeral many people showed up giving their condolences and letting Tyler know his mother was in a better place. Many of the fire fighters from the station came to let Gabby and Matt know they were there for them. The hardest part was when Tyler got up kissed his mother's cheek for the last time. It was hard for him to see his mother's body in the coffin, it didn't look like her. There was too much make-up and her skin was cold to the touch. Tyler couldn't get the image of his mom laying there dead and cold.

After the funeral, Gabby and Matt took him back to his old apartment. He climbed each stare knowing that this would be the last time he would ever enter his home. When he walked into the place, he looked around and took a deep breath. The smell of home filled his nostrils, tears stung his eyes with each step he took.

Tyler quickly walked into his old bedroom and knew there was one thing that he wanted and needed. It was a picture of his mother and father that sat on his night stand. He grabbed the picture and sat on his bed. He couldn't help notice the huge smiles on both of his parent's faces as his father held him. He then grabbed his pillow and began to fill it with a few other things.

When they arrived back to Gabby's apartment, Tyler was already a sleep in the car.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Gabby asked turning back to the sleeping boy.

"No, I got him" Matt said getting out of the car.

Gabby quickly made her way to the front door and opened it, as Matt carried Tyler in.

"Where do you want him?" Matt asked looking around the apartment.

"Go a head and put him in my bed" Gabby said as she closed the door behind Matt.

Matt set Tyler in the bed and came out to find Gabby sitting on the couch with a beer.

"You got one for me?" he asked.

"Yup" Gabby held another one in the air.

Gabby handed the beer to Matt as he took a seat next to her. "I didn't think this day would ever end" Gabby said as she took another drink.

"Now here the daily stuff" Matt stated as he took a drink.

"I know, there is a lot to figure out. I need to find a two bedroom apartment, find someone to watch Tyler on days I'm working, and find time to pack once I do find a place to live."

"When are you thinking of going back to work?"

"Chief told me to take as much time as I needed, but I would like to get back next week."

"Well what about your mom? Could she watch Tyler? Now that she knows about him."

"I know that she wants to spend time with him but she has to work and was thinking about Danielle, but she is busy with her kids. I'll find someone."

"What about my sister?" Matt asked.

"What about your sister?" Gabby asked looking over at him.

"Well she just has Violet and she works from home…"

"I appreciate that you want to help me, but this is my problem to figure out" Gabby cut Matt off.

"Where did that come from?" Matt set his beer down on the coffee table.

"No where, I just don't want you to think that you have to be involved like this" Gabby tried to explain.

"Gabby" Matt took Gabby's beer from her hand and set it next to his. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't feel like I'm obligated to help you, I do it because I love you."

"But so much has changed in the last week. I'm not just Gabby anymore. I'm Gabby the mother of a boy who just lost his mom and found out that his real mom didn't want him."

"It still doesn't change anything for us" Matt stated staring into his eyes. "But there is one thing that I wanted to ask you."

"Okay"

Matt removed his hands from Gabby's shoulders and took her hand, "Why didn't you tell me about Tyler before?"

"I told you" Gabby said knowing that wasn't what Matt asked.

"You told me how you got pregnant, but never said why you kept him a secret."

Gabby took in a deep breath, "I didn't tell you because it was something that I wasn't proud of."

"I just wonder if you would have ever told me if all this would have never happened."

"I know you think I'm telling you what you want to hear, but I would have told you about him, I just don't know when." Gabby moved closer to Matt.

Matt nodded his head, "I can live with that."

"So, do you have any children that I should know about?" Gabby asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not that I know of" Matt retorted. "So do you want me to call Christie to see if she could watch Tyler?"

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner first and then we can ask" Gabby said still unsure if this was a good idea.


	23. Chapter 23

This past weekend I was so impressed with all the updates from my favorite authors. It was like the cherry on top! It really pushed me to update my own, so I hope you like it and as always please review!

Thank you!

Chapter Twenty- Three: A Sign of Hope

_One Week Later_

Gabby rushed around the apartment as she looked for her duffle bag. Her once organized living room was now filled with packed boxes and Tyler's makeshift bed. The past week had been busy to say the least. Gabby was able to find a two bedroom apartment not far from her apartment now. She was hoping the move would help Tyler feel more at home with her.

Gabby finally located her bag, "Tyler I need you to hurry, I can't be late for my first day back at work" Gabby shouted as she began to put on her shoes.

"I'm coming" Tyler said as he stepped out of the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen table and grabbed his black and blue backpack.

"I was thinking that I could drop you off at school on my way to the station" Gabby said she watched Tyler walk over to the front door to put his shoes on. "I know that's it's not far from the fire house, but…"

"Yeah that's fine" Tyler said cutting her off as he slid his shoes on.

"Great" Gabby said opening the front door and holding it open for him. "Did you pack clothes for Christie's house?" Gabby asked.

Tyler nodded his head yes, as he walked toward the car parked in the street.

Gabby was so relived when Christie and Jim offered to take Tyler the nights Gabby had to work; she didn't even have to ask them. The plan was for Tyler to go to school and Christie would pick him up after and stay the night with him. Then Christie would take him to school the following day and Gabby would pick him up.

The drive from Gabby's apartment to the school wasn't that long. Tyler usually ate his breakfast on the way and only says a few words to Gabby. But today, he was the one to start the conversation.

"When you pick me up from school tomorrow, will Matt be with you?" Tyler asked turning his attention away from the passenger window to Gabby.

"Probably" Gabby was curious, "Why?"

"Well I told Justin Murray and Eric Miller that he was a fire fighter but they didn't believe me" Tyler explained.

Gabby nodded her head, as she pulled the car to curb in front of Tyler's school. She turned to look at Tyler, "I promise that he will be here tomorrow, Okay?" Gabby said with a smile.

Tyler smiled back at her, "Thanks Gabby" he said as he unbuckled himself.

Gabby watched as he opened the door, but before he stepped out he did something that completely surprised Gabby. He turned back in his seat and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Gabby held him tight as her smile grew and tears began to form in her eyes. She would hold Tyler as long as he would let her.

Tyler pulled back out of the hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he moved out of the car. He closed the door and ran toward a group of kids standing in front of the stairs.

Gabby watched Tyler for a minute longer; she couldn't believe that did that. She knew that over the last week their relationship improved little by little, but he had never really hugged her before.

The whole way to work Gabby relished in the very special moment with her son. She knew that this was a huge step for Tyler, but there was no way he would want her to make a big deal of it. Gabby was so lost in thought; she didn't hear Matt come into the locker room.

Matt walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, Gabby jumped at the contact.

"Matt you scared me!" Gabby shouted as she smacked his arm.

"Sorry" Matt mumbled moving his kisses up her jaw line.

"No your not" she replied as he spun her around so that she was facing him.

"You're right, I'm not" he said before taking control of her lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and filled with want. Matt ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance, which Gabby gave willing. Gabby could feel Matt's hands move around her body and with that she could feel her lose control. She knew that she needed to move away from him before someone found them.

"Matt" Gabby half moaned and panted as she pulled her lips away from him. Matt then moved his lips to her neck.

"Matt" Gabby said again.

"Uh?" Matt moaned still kissing her.

"We need to stop" Gabby said closing her eyes enjoying his attention to detail.

"Are you sure?" he asked still nibbling on her.

Before Gabby could answer him they heard the door open and two voices. "Did you catch the game?" Cruz asked.

Gabby immediately pulled away from Matt as the sound of the voices moved closer. Matt just laughed looking back at Gabby, "I wish you could see your face right now."

"Shut up!" Gabby said as she playfully smacked Matt's shoulder.

"Hey guys" Cruz said as he and Herrmann made their way to their lockers.

"Morning" Casey said opening his locker and placing his things in there.

"Dawson! Long time no see" Herrmann said as he pulled her into a hug. "We missed you around here."

"Believe it or not I missed being here" Gabby said as Herrmann released her.

"Not" Cruz said hugging Gabby too.

"So how is it being a mom?" Herrmann asked.

"It has its good days and bad days" Gabby said as she turned her attention to Matt. He gave her a small smile and closed his locker.

"Spoken like a true parent" Herrmann said putting his things away.

"I guess I better get out there" Gabby closes her locker.

Matt follows Gabby out of the locker room." I was thinking that we could finish what we started in there tomorrow morning after shift" Matt whispered in Gabby's hear as they walked down the hallway.

"That could be arraigned" Gabby said playfully. "By the way I was meant to tell you this morning but you distracted me, Tyler hugged me this morning" a huge smile took over Gabby's face.

"Gabby that is awesome" Matt happily stated as he watched her face light up.

"I thought that he really hated me."

"He doesn't hate you. He just had everything ripped out from beneath him and part of that had to do with you."

"I know and I don't expect him to wrap his arms around me and call me mommy, but this is a step in the right direction."

"It's a huge step" Matt replied as they walked into the break room.

"Dawson!" Otis called out when she and Matt stood in the entry way. Everyone was excited to see Dawson and wanted to know about how things were going with Tyler. Before Gabby could take a seat the PA system sounded off.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Squad 3"

"Ready to roll?" Shay called out as she eyed Dawson.

"Lets go!"

/

Gabby was glad that the shift seemed to go by so fast. She didn't realize how much she would miss Tyler. She called Tyler right when school got out and she called him before he went to bed. She wanted him to know that she loved him and cared about him.

"Well have a good day at school tomorrow" Gabby told him as she sat on her bunk.

"I will" Tyler reassured her. "Oh and don't forget to ask Matt."

"I won't" Gabby smiled. "I miss you."

"Okay" Tyler said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" Gabby said. She listened as Tyler hung up the phone then she put her phone back in her pocket. Before Gabby could collect her thoughts, she heard a knocking coming from the other side of the room; she looked over to find Matt sitting in his office motioning for her to come in.

Gabby stood up and walked over to his office.

"How is the boy?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"He is fine. He had a good day at school and they are having steak for dinner" Gabby said.

"I know" Matt said without evening realizing it.

"How do you know?" Gabby asked with a smirk.

"I… I just thought that was what Christie said she was going to make for dinner" Matt tried to explain.

"No, no she did not" Gabby's smirk grew into a smile. "You called too!" Gabby laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure he had a good day. I was worried about him."

Gabby spun the office chair so that Matt was completely facing her. She then placed herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That is why I love you."

"So it's not just my good looks?" he playfully joked.

"Well that doesn't hurt" Gabby retorted as she kissed him.

Matt pulled back, "I love you too."

"Well that's good, because I have a favor to ask you." Gabby explained to him about the boys at Tyler's school and told him about her idea to show them a true Chicago fire fighter.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry about updating I have been a little distracted since Chicago Fire came out on DVD! Anyways, hope you are enjoying the story and as always let me know what you think!

Chapter Twenty- Four: Expect the Unexpected

When Tyler saw Gabby waiting for him outside his school he immediately looked for Matt next to her. His smile began to disappear when he noticed she stood alone. He couldn't believe that he wasn't here, Gabby promised him.

As Tyler approached her she saw his smiling face but noticed that his smile disappeared when he came closer. He turned his attention toward his shoes and kept his focus on the ground. Gabby did her best to hide her smirk as he stood in front of her.

"Hey buddy how was school?" Gabby asked trying to sound casual.

"Fine" he responded quietly.

"What's a matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought Matt…" before Tyler could finish his sentence he heard a loud horn sounding off as it made it's way up the street. Tyler looked up to see a bright red fire truck parking in front of his school.

"No way!" he shouted running towards the truck.

"Hey Tyler" Matt said as he climbed down from the truck. "How was school?"

"This is so cool!" he said giving Matt a hug. "Thank you!"

Matt smiled, "don't thank me, thank Gabby. It was her idea."

Tyler released Matt, "Really?"

"Yeah she thought it was best you get picked up in style."

"So what do you think?" Gabby asked as she stood behind Tyler.

"I think that this is so awesome!"

"I'll tell you what, go with Matt to take the truck back to the station and I'll meet you guys there."

Tyler's smile grew wider. "Can I" he asked turning to Matt.

"Of course" Matt said moving back to the truck and opening the back door. "Get in."

Tyler didn't miss a beat; he quickly jumped into the back of the truck and took his seat. "Hey Cruz" he said still getting situated.

Matt closed the door and turn back to Gabby. "I'll see you there" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on lips.

Gabby watched as Matt climbed into the truck, she smiled and waved as the truck pulled away from the curb.

Tyler could not believe that Matt not only showed up but he brought the truck with him. This was one of his best days, he thought as Cruz pulled the truck into the station. Tyler could feel the truck park and saw Matt open his door.

"How was the ride?" Matt asked.

"Can we do that again?" Tyler asked with so much excitement.

"We'll have to wait and see" Matt said as he helped Tyler down and shut the door.

"Thanks Cruz" Matt said as Cruz walked around the front of the truck.

"No problem" he called out walking into the station.

"So" Matt said moving his attention to Tyler. "How was school today?"

"It was good."

Matt nodded his head, "That's all?"

"Yeah, but there was this one thing… I kind of like this girl in my class."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Brooklyn" Tyler answered as his face turned a little pink.

Matt smiled at his reaction, "Have you told her?"

"No!" Tyler shouted.

Matt chuckled, "It's okay; just remembered to be yourself around her."

Matt checked his watch, "Gabby should be here. I wonder what's taking so long."

"You should call her" Tyler said.

"I'll do that" Matt said as he took out his cell phone. He looked at Tyler as the phone rang but no answer, it went to voicemail. That's weird, Matt thought as he put the phone back into his pocket.

"I have an idea, why don't we grab something to eat why we wait for Gabby" Matt said as he guided Tyler into the break room.

"Who are all these guys?" Tyler asked taking in the firefighters he has never seen before.

"Today is our shifts off day" Matt explained still guiding Tyler in to the kitchen. Matt opened the fridge and grabbed some lunch meat.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81 head on collusion Haggerty and Rose" The PA system called out. All the guys hurried to gather their gear and head out.

Matt tried calling Gabby again but there was still no answer, he put the phone down as he watched Tyler finish his sandwich. A feeling of worry swept through his body as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall, Gabby should have been here by now he thought.

"Casey" he heard a voice from the door way. Matt looked over to see Boden standing there.

"Chief what are you doing here?" Matt asked looking confused.

"Hatcher asked me to come talk to you."

Matt nodded his head, he understood that this conversation was personal, "Tyler I'll be right back. If Gabby comes in, just let her know I'll be right back."

Matt got up from the table and followed the chief into the hallway.

"Matt you need to get to the hospital" Chief directed him.

Matt's stomach begins to turn in knots and confusion took over, "why?"

"There has been an accident… Gabby's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" panic surged through out Matt's body.

"I don't have any information on her condition. Go a head and go and I'll take Tyler."

"Thanks" Matt said as he ran out of the building.


	25. Chapter 25

SO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT! I can not wait to see our beloved characters and see where their adventure takes us tonight. I'm sorry this is short but I thought it was better then nothing. So as always, please review.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rethinking our Life

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Gabriela Dawson. She was in a car accident" Matt said as he stood in front of the nurses' station. His heart was racing with each though of Gabby hurt and lying in a hospital bed. He just had to reach her to know that she was okay.

The nurse typed Gabby's name into the computer system, with in seconds her name displayed on the screen.

"She is in room 6750 it's…" before she could finish getting out the last bit of her sentence Matt raced toward Gabby's room. When he reached her door way his heart caught in his chest as he saw her lying in the bed.

Gabby looked up at the figure standing in the door way. She smiled when she looked into Matt's blue eyes. "Hey" she simply said as he moved closer to her.

"Thank God" he stated as he quickly kissed the top of her head. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine" Gabby protested trying to clam Matt's nerves. "The doctor just wants to check a few things out, but other than I'm good to go."

"Are you sure?" Matt's eyes began to look over Gabby body.

"Yes, I'm fine" she reassured him. "Where is Tyler?" concern how filled her face.

"Boden said he would take him. I guess I should call him and let him know your okay."

Gabby nodded her head, "tell him I said thank you."

Matt gave her a small smile and began to call him as he walked out of the room.

As Gabby watched Matt leave, a wave of graduate swept of her. She was thankful that Tyler was not her in the same hospital his mom died in. Gabby knew that would only upset him more and even possibly set him back in his healing process.

"Chief said that he would drop Tyler off at your apartment, just to give him a call" Matt said as he walked back into the room.

"Oh, that's really nice of him."

"Well, he is just glad that you are okay." Matt sat on the bed next to her. "So how's the car?"

"I think that is a different story" Gabby rolled her eyes.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say after we spend all day packing the rest of the stuff tomorrow, we will need to do some car shopping."

"Sounds busy" Matt smiled.

"Hello" a voice came from the open doorway, "I'm doctor Louinstein" the short balding man said as he entered.

"Matt Casey, Gabby's boyfriend."

"Good to meet you, I just wanted to let you know everything looks fine. You might be sore for a couple of days but that is normal. You can take some medicine for that, just take it easy for a couple of days. The nurse will be in here soon to check you out."

"Thanks" Gabby said as the doctor left. She turned to Matt who seemed less convinced, "See I told you!"

"Still it doesn't make me worry less" Matt stated as he turned his attention back to her.

"Well there is some good news to all of this" Gabby said with a smirk beginning to form on her lips.

"What would that be?"

"You and Tyler get to pack and move the rest of the things" Gabby said with a full blown smile now taking over.

"That may be so, but give it a couple of days and I'll give you quite the work out" Matt could feel a smile now form on his own lips.

"Promise?"

Before Gabby turned down her street she called the chief to let him know that they were home. He told her that he had taken Tyler out of dinner and would bring him back after they were finished with dinner. Gabby thanked him for everything and let him go.

"When will they be here?" Matt asked as he made his way around the truck.

"About a half hour" Gabby said getting out her keys and climbing up the steps to her apartment.

"So what do you feel like having for dinner?" Matt asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How about some pizza?" She unlocked the door.

"Sounds good" Matt followed her in.

As soon as they got inside Gabby placed her purse and keys on a box and went directly into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. She handed one to Matt as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure about that" he said as he nodded toward the beer in her hand.

"I'm fine" Gabby rolled her eyes.

Matt nodded his head but then set his beer down, "Gabby today I really was scared. I scared that I might lose you and that Tyler might lose the only mother he has left and I never want to feel that way again."

Listening to his words, Gabby set her beer down on the counter and moved closer to Matt. She placed her head on his cheek, "I'm sorry you felt that way."

"It just made me start thinking about what it meant having you in my life and I can't image it without you." Matt paused for a second to take a hold of his thoughts, "What I'm trying to say is Gabby I want to come home to you and Tyler everyday. So would you think about moving in with me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Reassurances of the Heart

"Gabby did you hear me? I want us to live together" Matt repeated himself making sure that Gabby heard him.

Gabby nodded her head, "I heard you." She is still trying to wrap her head around what Matt is asking her.

"Matt I love you" Gabby said holding his gaze, "and that is something that I want too, but I have to think of Tyler right now. I need to spend time with him to build something a relationship with him."

"I understand" My said as he turns his gaze to the floor and began to move away from Gabby.

Gabby reached out for Matt's hand, pulling him back into her, "Just because we can't live together right now doesn't mean you are not my home. I know this might sound corny, but I believe that home is where the heart is and my heart will always be with you." Gabby pulled Matt into a deep kiss.

Matt could feel all his hurt begin to dissipate with each second of their lips touching. Matt warped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he needed her right now. Matt slipped his tongue past her full lips, battling for control.

A moan escaped from Gabby's throat begging Matt for more. Without a hesitation, Matt lifted Gabby onto the kitchen counter and pulled back from her. "Just promise me that when Tyler is ready, we will live together."

A smile played on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your not going to give up?"

"I'll never give up on us, because you are my home too" Matt replied.

Gabby quickly attacked his lips without any hesitation. Matt could feel Gabby's hands move from his neck down to the top of his jeans. He could his hardness growing as she unbuttoned and unzipped him. He pulled back from their kiss and picked her up.

"Matt!" she screamed and laughed as he carried through the apartment.

"We only have about twenty minutes" he told her as set her on the bed.

"Well lets not waste anymore time" Gabby said reaching for him.

!

"Hey Chief" Gabby said as she held the door open for him and Tyler.

"Gabby!" Tyler said rushing her and wrapping his arms around her. "I was worried about you."

Gabby folded her arms around her son, "there is nothing to worry about" she said kissing the top of his head.

"Is Matt here?" Tyler asked moving away from Gabby and looking around the room.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom" Gabby said watching Tyler set his jacket on the couch and then took a seat.

"Hey Gabriela, glad to see you are okay," Chief stated as Gabby turned her attention back to him.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head nothing to worry about."

"Hey guys" Matt said as he entered the living room.

"Matt" Tyler called out as he moved toward him.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with Chief?"

"Yeah, but are we still doing movie night?" Tyler asked.

"That depends on what movie you pick out" Matt smiled.

"I'll pick a good one" Tyler say moving toward the shelf with all the movies on it.

Matt walked over to Gabby and chief; he casually wrapped his arm around Gabby's waist. "Hey Chief, thanks so much for everything" Matt said.

"No problem, I'm just glad everything is okay." He moved his gaze from Matt to Tyler, "you have a great kid."

Matt and Gabby followed his gaze, "I think so" Gabby replied nodding her head. "He just has a lot of things to work through." She turned her attention back to Boden.

"Lucky for him you're his mother," Boden replied.

"I second that" Matt chimed in.

"Well, I have to get going but if you need anything just let me know" Boden said.

"Thank you" Gabby said giving him a hug.

"Anytime."

"Have a good night" Matt said as Boden left.

Gabby and Matt moved away from the door and into the living room, "so what did you pick out?" Matt asked as he and Gabby took a seat on the couch.

Tyler held up Marley and Me.

"That works" Matt replied.

Tyler moved to sit on the couch, fist was going to sit next to Matt, but then he did something that surprised everyone, he sat right between Matt and Gabby. "

As the movie started, Tyler looked at Gabby. "Does it hurt?" he asked as concern filled his boyish face.

"What?" she asked.

"Your head" he simply replied.

"Only a little" she answered not wanting to lie to him.

"Gabby I was afraid"

"Why?" Gabby asked already knowing the answer but she knew he was ready to tell her.

"That you died like my mom."

"I know sweetie" Gabby said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Gabby, I love you" Tyler whispered.

Tears began to form in Gabby's eyes, "I love you too" she said squeezing Tyler a little tighter. Gabby looked up at Matt, who was watching this moment. He also had tears in his eyes and smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Uncontrolled Happiness

"The new place looks good," Severide commented as he brought in the last box and set it down next to the couch.

"Thanks" Gabby replied looking through another box. "Okay this one needs to go into the my bedroom," she said handing the box to Tyler.

He took the box with no complaint and walked down the hall toward the master bedroom.

"So have things gotten better with Tyler?" Shay asked unpacking another box labeled dishes.

Gabby smiled, "It has been great."

"I'm happy for you" Shay said giving her best friend reassuring smile. "How is Casey handling all of these?"

"He has been great; he really has bonded with Tyler."

"Speaking of Casey, where did he go to get that pizza I'm starving" Severide complained taking a seat on the couch.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "He just went around the corner, but he said he was going to stop and pick up some beer."

"Kelly why are you sitting down? Do you not see some boxes that you could unpack?" Shay asked.

"I need a rest from all that heaving lifting."

Now it was Shay's turn to roll her eyes, "what are you talking about Casey, Mills, and Cruz were over yesterday bringing all the big stuff in."

Before Severide could explain, the front door opened with the smell of pizza filling the room, "Pizzas here" Matt called out with two large pizzas in one hand and a case of beer tucked under the other.

Matt walked over to the cleared off table and set the boxes and the beer down, "Hey baby" he said giving Gabby a quick kiss on the lips.

"Gross" Tyler said as he walked into the room, causing all the adults to chuckle.

Kelly turned and looked at Tyler, "Wait until you get older then…"

"Severide do you want pepperoni or mushroom?" Gabby quickly cut him off. She knew that whatever Kelly Severide was going to say to him, it wasn't anywhere near appropriate.

"Mushroom" he replied understanding she was changing the subject.

Everyone quickly grabbed a few slices and sat around the living room on the floor or the few available seats on the couch. As they ate jokes were told and each one of them enjoyed the company of the others.

It wasn't long after dinner that Shay and Severide headed home, leaving Gabby, Matt, and Tyler.

"Wow, look at the time" Gabby said glancing at her watch as Matt went into the kitchen. "Tyler please go brush your teeth and get to bed," Gabby said picking up the dirty paper plates.

"But I don't have school tomorrow" Tyler tired to reason.

"School or no school tomorrow it doesn't matter, we still need to stay on schedule" Gabby explained.

"I'm not even tired" he tried again.

"Tyler, please do what I tell you" Gabby said a little more firmly.

"Fine. Will you come and tuck me in?"

"Of course" Gabby reassured him with a small. Tyler went down the hallway into the bathroom. Gabby heard him turn on the water.

"Where is Tyler?" Matt asked coming back into the room.

"He is brushing his teeth then going to bed" Gabby said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh" Matt replied taking a seat next to Gabby. "Glad to be all moved in now?" Matt asked resting his hand on Gabby's leg.

"I will be once everything is unpacked."

"We can do that tomorrow" Matt said reassuring her with a smile. 'We can start after breakfast," Matt smirked raising his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Gabby asked moving herself so that she was straddling Matt's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I was thinking that you might be scared sleeping all by yourself in this new apartment."

"Oh so you thought you could help me with that?" Gabby playfully asked as she moved closer to Matt's lips.

"Among other things" he replied taking over her lips.

As Gabby deepen the kiss by allowing Matt access to her mouth, she heard her name being called throughout the apartment.

"Gabby" Tyler yelled again.

Gabby and Matt broke apart and chuckled, "hold that thought," Gabby said standing up in front of Matt and fixing herself.

"I'll be right here" Matt smiled, watching Gabby leave the room to check on her son. He really loved seeing this side of Gabby, it just made him love her even more.

Gabby walked into Tyler's new room and found him under his covers ready for her to tuck him in. "How do you like your room?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"I like it" he said.

Gabby looked around the room, "It will be better once we unpack everything." Something then caught Gabby's attention; it was a picture of a young Tyler and Amanda on his night stand. They were both laughing in the picture and looked incredibly happy.

"I like that picture" Gabby said nodding to it.

"My dad took that picture" he simply said.

Gabby nodded her head, she didn't want to say anything or ask a question that Tyler didn't want to answer, so she decided to listen.

"We went to the park and my kept taking me down the slide," he explained.

"It looks like you guys were having a lot of fun" Gabby said giving him a smile.

"Gabby, I have a lot of room for another picture. I was thinking that I could add a picture of you and me."

"I would like that" Gabby said with a huge smile and small tears threatening to fall.

"I love you" Gabby said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Gabby then stood up and walked to the doorway, "I love you too," she heard Tyler say.

Matt was changing the channels when Gabby walked into the living room. He looked up as she moved toward the couch; he could see she was crying.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as she took her seat next to him.

"Nothing, I'm so happy. I'm so happy to have you and Tyler."

Matt smiled, "I'm happy too" he said has stroked her face with his hand.

"Make love to me" Gabby said standing up again and taking Matt's hand.

Without saying anything, he followed her into her bedroom.


End file.
